Descend, Heaven's Cloud of Doom!
by GemmaKat
Summary: An unusual young woman is drawn to Karakura Town and it's abnormally high spirit activity, only to find herself part of a larger plot for vengeance. Alternative Bount arc. OFC. Implied romancefriendship. Actionadventure.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Fic, Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is a story from the view point of an original character of my creation. It is an alternative to the anime's Bount arc and, although it will sometimes mirror that storyline, expect some key differences. Some characters are missing, for instance. There's still the possibility of a few spoilers, however._

_I want to thank the geniuses behind the Zanpakuto generator found through a Google Search. I keep trying to link to it but the document loader doesn't like it! Sorry, about that._

_ This is my first anime fanfic and I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it. Thanks!_

Night was falling on Karakura Town, in Western Tokyo. Most of the shops had closed their doors for the evening and anyone left behind were inevitably involved in the boring, but necessary, tasks of money counting, floor sweeping, and shelf restocking. The streets were quiet, with everyone tucked away inside whilst the stars slowly began to peep out from behind sparse clouds.

The local high-school loomed large, and vacant. The students who filled it with life and vibrancy during the day had long since walked home in groups, chatting, laughing, sharing the day before settling down to their evening pursuits, which tended towards homework, eating their parents out of house and home, manga reading, and video games.

Well, these are a good summary for most of their pursuits. A few of the local high school students had more specialist interests. . . .

Orihime Inoue paused to catch her breath, hands resting lightly on her knees, whilst her long, auburn hair brushed against her cheeks and shrouded her face in darkness.

"Is it near by, or have we lost it?" She asked of her tall, male companion. He shook his head, eyes obscured by the shadow of his wide-brimmed hat.

"It is here. I can sense it."

Orihime raised her head, determination in every line of her pretty, youthful face. The expression seemed oddly out of place as if she were more used to smiling than frowning. Her grey eyes were steely now, however, and she started to run once more, confident that her companion would follow. So focused was she on her target that she didn't feel the sudden increase in spiritual pressure, and was therefore unprepared for the emergence of a large, powerful hollow in front of her.

As it loomed before her, it's body black and twisted, consisting of multiple reptilian like limbs, and a large skeletal face filled with thick, long fangs, Orihime wheeled backwards, calling out in shock, and falling against her companion, who tried to pull her away and behind him protectively.

"A hollow!" She cried, hands already reaching for the pair of flower pins that she wore in her brightly coloured hair, already gathering her power, preparing the words that would bring forth her unique spiritual attack. The hollow, however, was already swinging one huge arm forwards, mouth open wide in a scream that shook the two lonely figures lit only by a nearby streetlamp.

There was a tense, stomach-curdling moment when the two companions waited in mute terror for their fate to come crashing down on them, and then nothing but a silken silence, proceeded by a roar of frustration from the hollow before them.

Orihime looked up, shock making her eyes wide. A mere three feet before her stood a tall woman clothed in a vibrant red kimono, her sword the only thing preventing the hollow from crushing them all.

"Who are. ." Orihime began but the woman was already slashing at her opponent, leaping unnaturally high, and bringing her long sword down in a wide arc that left streams of spirit energy in its wake. Making no sound, she slashed the hollow's mask with one stroke, destroying it, before jumping back to watch as it faded into the air, leaving nothing behind but the merest echo of an animal roar.

Her job done, the woman turned and faced Orihime.

"Are you unharmed?" Her voice was soft and clear with the merest trace of an accent as if she were not from Tokyo.

Orihime nodded, shock and gratitude in her voice. "Yes, thank you." She paused and then spoke rapidly, as if compelled by politeness to do so. "I'm Orihime. This is Claude."

The woman who, now that she moved closer, Orihime could see had a head of thick white hair that she'd pinned up severely, though a few locks had escaped and fell into her wide, violet eyes. She bowed slightly in lieu of a greeting and then paused, eyes on Claude. She took in his odd appearance; the half black, half yellow hair that fell to his shoulders, his unusual choice of dress (a multi-coloured suit, grey top-hat, and little brown boots that made her think of the circus), and his little round glasses, and frowned.

"You're,"she paused, looked as if she were concentrating, and then smiled. "You're a modified soul, aren't you?"

Claude was momentarily surprised but managed a smile and a polite bow. "At your service, Miss . .?" He let the question hang.

"You can call me Sakura," the lady returned his bow and then tensed suddenly, her head moving sharply to the right. Nothing met her gaze but dark, quiet streets.

"Something is wrong," she muttered almost to herself. Claude tensed himself and grabbed Orihime's arm.

"The Bount! It's here!"

The two took off running, though Orihime called over her shoulder another thank you before they disappeared down a nearby alley.

The unusual woman, Sakura, stared after them.

"Bount, eh?" She said to no one in particular before smiling an odd little smile and taking off in pursuit.

Ichigo Kurosaki glanced at the bird-shaped plush animal on his shoulder. "Are you sure one is nearby, Ririn? We've been searching for over an hour and still nothing."

The odd little toy huffed and crossed her wings, scowling viciously.

"Yes! One of them is here! My detector is never wrong."

Ichigo shrugged and took off at a run, which, in his Shinigami form, was considerably faster than most individuals could follow. A tall man kept pace with him, however, his bright pink-red hair standing out in stark contrast to the inky night sky; tattoos stark against the pale skin of his face.

"We spend most of our time chasing these damn things! Are they afraid to fight?" He raged, his voice harsh.

Ichigo didn't even glance at his companion. "They're up to something, that's for sure. You still cannot detect their spiritual pressure, Renji?"

The taller man shook his head, scowling.

Ririn suddenly gripped Ichigo's shoulder tightly and trilled with excitement. "Almost there! Just up ahead! Around the next corner! It's a Bount, I know it!"

The two Shinigami sprinted forwards, rounding the corner with considerable speed, and coming to a sharp stop as they took in the scene. A tall woman, clothed in a red kimono stood in a swath of streetlamp, staring up into the night sky, a look of concentration on her face.

"Who are. . ." Ichigo began when Orihime raced around the corner, and crashed into the back of him. The two high school students tumbled to the ground, matching orange heads colliding with an audible crack.

"Oh! My apologies, Kurosaki-chan!" Orihime exclaimed as she untangled herself from her classmate, a faint rosy blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo rubbed his sore head, his usual frown deepening at the pain. "Inoue, what are you doing here?"

She tugged Claude forward. "He detected a Bount and we set out to look for it. Is that. .." she looked at the woman beneath the streetlamp and gasped. "She's not a Bount!"

Renji glanced at the woman who still stood silently, her face upturned.

"She's right. I can clearly detect her spiritual pressure. It feels like," he paused, shook his head. "I don't know who she is."

"Is she a Shinigami?" Ichigo pulled himself to his feet, long body unfolding, resting his Zanpakutou across his shoulders in a familiar, easy gesture.

"No." Her voice rang out in the quiet street, and now Sakura did look at the small group. "I can assure you I am not a Soul Reaper." She spoke the word as if it was something to be reviled, riling Renji and causing him to move into an aggressive stance.

The woman watched him, raised an eyebrow, and promptly disappeared. Collectively, the group blinked in surprise and then a blur above them caught his eye and Ichigo grabbed Orihimi and flash stepped them across the street just as Sakura and another woman crashed down in a flurry of swords.

Sakura leapt backwards, sword held in a fighting stance, panting slightly. The woman before her laughed, her long green hair swaying behind her as she moved into an elaborate wushu stance. In her hands was her doll, a sword and fan held together by a long length of heavy chain.

"It's Yoshi!" Ririn squeaked. "The remaining female Bount!"

Ichigo scowled, gently removing Ririn from his shoulder and pushing her into Orihime's arms. "Stay back."

"But Kurosaki-chan," Orihime stuttered, one hand reaching for him. Claude touched her arm and she glanced at his sombre face before nodding and holding Ririn close.

Ichigo strode forwards, still in his relaxed stance, his impossibly large Zanpakutou slung almost effortlessly across his shoulders.

"Hey." He stared at Yoshi, her easy grin and smug expression making his anger smoulder.

Renji took up position next to him, one hand on his own Zanpakutou, a determined expression on his handsome, angular face.

Yoshi threw back her head and laughed. "Three against one? How fun! Fly, my Nieder!"

She lunged, her doll arcing out, the sword moving rapidly towards the three fighters. Ichigo moved fastest, rebounding the blow with a single swing of his sword, smiling grimly at the ease of it. He noticed a fraction too late that the fan end of the doll, lined with razor-sharp knives, was racing towards his exposed stomach. He tensed his body to move and then there was a clank of metal and a shower of sparks. Sakura's blade deflected the fan, the movement putting her between the men and Yoshi.

"You will not kill her." She spoke calmly over her shoulder, odd violet eyes on Ichigo's face, watching him carefully.

Ichigo jumped back, sword at the ready. "Are you crazy?! Do you know what she is? What she's done?"

Sakura's face was impassive, unfazed. "Of course. Why do you think I'm here?"

He scowled. "Are you working with them?"

She flicked her wrist, forcing Yoshi back with a sudden flurry of attacks.

"Come with me, Yoshi." Sakura commanded, eyes on the strange woman's face.

Yoshi howled with laughter. "And why would I do that?" She lunged with her sword. Sakura parried easily.

"I have things to ask you. In return, I might let you live."

Yoshi almost danced with mirth. "Oh, this is fun! You are funny, little girl. You think I'd go with you? We Bounts have plans, you know, and I think it is far more fun to follow Kariya-san than to follow you."

She tossed her green hair arrogantly over her shoulder and moved into an elaborate fighting stance before attacking with a speed that was breath-taking. Sakura responded with vigour, scowling when Ichigo and Renji both joined the fray.

"I can handle this!" She yelled above the clashing of their swords.

"Like hell you can!" Ichigo shouted angrily. "You want to take this woman alive, is that it? Well, news-flash, lady, it won't be that easy."

As if to make his point, the knife-lined fan whipped around missing Sakura's face by mere millimetres. She scowled and leapt back, giving Ichigo and Renji ample opportunity to surge forwards and attack Yoshi with renewed vigour.

Sakura paused, watching the fight as she slowed her ragged breathing. The female Bount seemed to revel in the battle, laughing, smiling, almost dancing as she worked with her doll to push the men back. She sort constantly for an opening and Sakura could see that, eventually, she'd find one. The wide swings Ichigo took with his Zanpakatou would eventually leave him vulnerable, if only his opponent timed it correctly, and the Bount had had many years in which to hone their fighting skills.

Damn, Sakura thought, this wasn't going at all as she'd planned. Maybe Yoshi was not the right Bount to capture. She'd assumed the female would be easier to manipulate but this certainly did not seem to be the case. Anyone who loved the fight this much would never allow themselves to be captured. It was all, or nothing. But she'd come so far, and she'd be damned if a little stubbornness stood in her way now, after everything she'd been through.

She slid her sword into its sheath and closed her eyes. She took a breath, held it, and concentrated. A glow began to surround her, as if emanating from her very being. She let it build, encouraged its flame, and soon it was roaring around her; the embodiment of her spirit energy. She flicked a wrist towards the fighters, and they sprung apart, finding themselves crashing into an invisible wall.

Ichigo and Renji turned and stared at Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji raged, sword slashing at the wall of spirit energy, which did not waver.

"You are in my way, and I am getting tired of your childishness." She flash stepped over to Yoshi, glaring at Ichigo. "I told you that I would not let you kill her. Though, there seems to be little chance of that happening anytime soon." She muttered scornfully, turning her back on the men.

"Now," she spoke with measured calm, "I will say again, Yoshi; come with me, answer my questions, and I might let you live."

The female Bount gazed at Sakura, looking down into her pale, pretty face and seeming, for the first time, genuinely surprised. "Well, you are a strange one, I will give you that. But," she hissed, her doll gripped in both hands, "you are much more fun to play with. I will not go with you."

Sakura's violet eyes darkened and a look of genuine disappointment and, for just a second, weariness flashed across her features. "Yoshi, I. . ." she tensed suddenly and staggered back a step.

"Ahhh," Ichigo was suddenly beside her, a smug smile on his youthful face, "I knew that spirit barrier couldn't be impenetrable."

"You idiot!" Sakura turned to him, eyes blazing. There was a blur in the corner of her eye and she only just managed to dodge the attack Yoshi launched on her whilst her attention was diverted. Ichigo's sword rebounded the attack as he leapt forwards, protecting them both.

Sakura glared at his long, lean back. "Fine," she muttered, "let this be your fight", and then she was gone, her spiritual pressure fading within seconds and then becoming completely undetectable.

Renji stepped forwards, Zanpakatou at the ready. "Let's finish this."

As one, the two Shinigami attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Fic, Chapter 2

The following evening, Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat of the Gotai 13's Fourth Division, and proud clerk to a small convenience store in the human world, was just finishing the business of tidying the counter and securing the register for the night. His soft black hair fell into his face as he worked and he pushed it back absentmindedly, humming a cheerful little tune.

As he locked away the petty cash and cast a quick eye over the store to unsure it was ready for the following morning, he threw a small rucksack over his shoulder, grabbed his keys, and exited the store, carefully locking the double doors behind him. The streets were quiet and unusually dark. He glanced up, noticing that the nearest row of streetlamps were out. This did not concern him, though, and he set off cheerfully into the night, ready for another dinner of the unusual boxed noodles that he found so amazing, and maybe even a carton of this juice he'd heard so much about. Now he knew the secret to opening them, courtesy of Rukia, he just couldn't wait to give all the flavours of this juice a try.

There is something almost aimless in the way Hanataro walks, as if his mind is always somewhere else, and this evening was no exception. It was no surprise then that he was unaware of the crowd of skulking, large men that had been following him for the past few streets.

As Hanataro walked into a particularly dark and secluded alley, he was grabbed from behind and pushed against a nearby wall. Hanataro, standing maybe five feet 5 inches tall, looked up into the face of his attacker, a look of hopeless resignation and naïve goodwill on his sweet, slightly dopy, face.

"Uhm, yes? Can I help you with something?" He almost squeaked, fear starting to build as he noticed the other four hulking men who stood behind the man currently attempting to grind his spine into the brick of the wall behind him.

"Give us all your cash. We know you store clerks carry it home with ya." The man growled, leaning close.

Hanataro blinked and then waved his hands, smiling. "No, no. I'm not allowed to do that. No money is to be taken off store property." He intoned, as if reading from a book. "So, you see, there's nothing I can possibly give you."

The man slammed him against the wall again, causing Hanataro to bang his head painfully.

"Please, I don't want any trouble!"

Oh man, he thought, eyes wide. I wish Ichigo or Ganju were here. . .

The would-be thief leaned even closer, eyes glistening with malice.

"I don't think you understand. We want money, and you are going to give it to us."

"What if I don't have any?" Hanataro enquired, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The man grinned meanly. "Then we'll just have to have a little fun with you."

The others sniggered, and the ring-leader pulled back his arm to deliver a powerful punch when a clear, decidedly female, voice rang out.

"Okay, that's quite enough of that. Let the poor boy go, please."

Collectively, the men turned and squinted into the darkness, only just making out the silhouette of a tall, lean woman.

Without releasing Hanataro, the thug sneered and called out into the shadows. "Or what? You think you have time to call the police before my men get you? Maybe you'd like to have some fun with us too, eh, lady?"

A weary sigh was clearly audible in the ensuing silence.

"I don't need the police."

A man at the back of the group chuckled sinisterly. "Oh, I think you do."

"No," and suddenly the voice was right by the man's ear, making him spin around in surprise, right into the hilt of a sword aiming for his thick head, "I don't."

In the following confusion as the men responded to what, to them, seemed like a whirling, silent attack of impossibly fast punches, kicks, and, occasionally, the flat of a sword, Hanataro was promptly dropped, falling to the floor and wincing as his sore head banged once more against the hard wall.

After what was only a minute or so, the men lay groaning on the dirty ground, and the silken sound of a sword returning to its sheath rang out in the darkness. A figure loomed above Hanataro and he cringed back slightly, before steeling himself and glaring stubbornly up at the shadow.

A hand appeared before him and the woman leaned down until he could make out her face. She smiled. "Let's get out of here before these guys come around, yes?"

Hanataro paused then nodded and took her hand shyly, letting her pull him to his feet and down the street, away from the slow to recover thieves.

When she'd judged they were a safe distance away, the woman turned and smiled once more at her companion. Her long, white hair fell around her shoulders and down her back, and she wore a forest green sweater over worn jeans. Kind violet eyes gazed at his upturned face.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Hanataro's hand went to the back of his head unconsciously, and the woman stepped close, reaching around him to gently feel the area. Hanataro blushed slightly at her proximity (she was so close he could smell her perfume, which made him think of the trees that blossomed in the gardens of the Sereitei) but remained silent.

"You've got a bit of a gash there but nothing serious. And, you know," she gazed down at him, looking thoughtful, "I have a feeling that won't be a problem for you."

She flashed a warm smile and held out a hand. "I'm Sakura Takahashi by the way."

Hanataro bowed low. "My name is Hanataro Yamada. Thank you for saving me." He looked up at her with wide, appreciative eyes, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy who'd been spared from further beatings.

"Not a problem," Sakura waved a hand dismissively. "Can I walk you home? I don't want you to get waylaid by more attackers after I've already gone to the trouble of rescuing you."

Hanataro blushed again and nodded shyly.

"Oh! Actually, I'm on my way to a friend's house. We have new noodle flavours at the store and I thought he'd like some." He stopped, seeming embarrassed. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

Sakura smiled down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, really. I insist."

The two walked on. Sakura would have classed the silence as peaceful, maybe even companionable, whilst Hanataro, still overcome with shyness and gratitude, felt distinctly awkward. As they neared their destination, however, he started to loosen up, and risked talking about his work at the store. Sakura listened and nodded and asked all the right questions, and, by the time they were outside a small house with the words 'Kurosaki clinic' painted above it, Hanataro was completely at ease.

"I really think Ichigo will like these," Hanataro chattered as he walked up and knocked on the door.

Sakura froze. "Did you say 'Ichigo'?"

Hanataro nodded happily. "Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki! He's a friend of mine. Well, sort of. I think he is." He paused then nodded once more. "Yes, definitely a friend."

"Well, I'm sure he'll love the, uhm, noodles." Sakura smiled brightly and started to edge away, "but I really should get going."

She paused; the door opened. A tall, orange tassel-headed teenager stood in the doorway, lean body encased in a t-shirt with a band logo and jeans.

"Hey! Hanataro." He greeted his friend, and then his eyes rose over his shoulder and fell upon Sakura's face.

"You!" He yelled, pointing at her, anger written all over his features.

Hanataro stepped back, clutching his precious noodles to his thin chest and looking surprised.

"What's the matter? Do you know Sakura?"

"Sakura, eh?" Ichigo growled, scowling and looking quite intimidating as he loomed over her. "You're an idiot! Trying to capture a Bount of all people, and then running off in the middle of a battle! What the hell's wrong with you?! I should," he stepped forwards, hand reaching for her arm, and was cut off suddenly as a foot collided with his head.

Sakura blinked and looked down at the prone form of Ichigo lying in a crumpled mess on the floor. A large hand took hers and she looked up into a handsome, older man's face, darkened by a thin beard.

"I apologise for my son's rudeness, Miss." He said, raising her hand as if to kiss it and gazing into her eyes with enough intensity to make Sakura flustered.

"Oh, I. . .", she didn't know what to say and was thankfully saved from a response (and possibly a kiss) by Ichigo roughly pushing his father aside and yelling at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dad?! And leave her alone, you old pervert!"

The two men started to tussle and Sakura looked on with genuine confusion.

"Well, I'll, uhm, just be going," she said to no one in particular, before smiling at Hanataro and making her escape.

He watched her run off, looking a little sad, and then turned to stare in horrified fascination as the Kurosaki men continued to fight each other. Eventually realising that they were being watched, Ichigo pushed his father into the house and slammed the door behind him, standing under the porch light with Hanataro. He stared moodily out into the darkness then scratched his orange hair and smirked.

"Okay, we need some answers." He grabbed Hanataro and pulled him behind him. "Let's go pay Urahara a visit."

Ichigo half-opened the door to the Urahara Shop and peered inside.

"Hey! Anyone around?"

A large figure loomed over him and opened the door wide with one huge, tanned hand.

"Ah, Ichigo," boomed the imposing man, "Only you could be so rude as to open a door with the words 'closed' clearly written on the front."

The orange headed youth grinned, totally unashamed. "Hey Tessai, is Urahara in?"

Tessai Tsukabishi beckoned the two younger men inside before wiping his large hands on his apron, huge muscles bulging at the simple movement, and gesturing for the two to go through the shop and into one of the private back rooms. Inside, they found Renji Abarai seated opposite Urahara, a cup of steaming green tea in front of him, his Zanpakutou placed at his side. He nodded at Ichigo and Hanataro as they seated themselves around the table.

"Ah, Ichigo," Urahara tilted his head slightly so that his eyes were just visible beneath the wide brim of his trademark green and white striped hat. "Just what can I do for you today? I assume it's something to do with this intriguing young lady that Renji has been telling me about?"

Renji scowled into his cup as if the mere thought of the woman in question was enough to put him in a bad mood. Being quick to anger, however, Ichigo didn't take this too seriously, particularly as his own feelings about the girl were less than glowing.

"Yes. Are you familiar with her?"

Urahara smiled and shrugged his shoulders elegantly. "The assumption that I would is rather flattering but, no, I can't say Renji's description rings any bells."

He sipped his own tea and waited whilst Tessai filled Hanataro's and Ichigo's cups before continuing.

"Renji mentioned that she created some kind of barrier from spirit energy?"

"Yeah," Ichigo shook his head. "I've been weighed down before by immense spiritual pressure but I've never encountered a _wall_ of it. It wasn't impenetrable," he smirked a little smugly here, "but it does make me wonder just who the hell she is, _what_ she is, and what she wants with the Bount."

"Yes," Urahara stapled his fingers together and peered down at the table in thought. "That is what disturbs me the most. Nevertheless!" He brightened, grinning at the younger men before him, "I will endeavour to learn more about our strange visitor, and it should not deter you from your task."

"I don't think she's bad." Hanataro's soft voice made the others turn to him. He hesitated but continued. "I mean, she rescued me just now from some thieves; that's why she was walking me home. And she was. . .nice." He looked sheepish, remembering how she'd rested her hand on his shoulder and how her eyes had smiled so warmly into his own, and how she'd smelled of flowers.

"So some stranger rescues you like a stray dog and she's your friend for life?" Renji scoffed, eyes hard.

Hanataro looked down at his tea and fort the blush he could feel threatening to rise. "Uhm. . ."

Ichigo laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm not convinced she's our enemy, either, Hana, but until we know for sure, we can't trust her."

Hanataro nodded, though he was still a little disappointed, and felt as if Sakura was someone they needn't concern themselves with. He'd feel silly saying such but sometimes he'd just _know_ about someone, and right now was one of those times.

"If it helps," he said, "she told me her name was Sakura Takahashi."

"I'll look into it." Urahara repeated, sipping his tea.

Ichigo rested his chin in one hand and gazed gloomily at the far wall, his brow furrowed in thought. Ever since the Bount had come to Karakura Town, things had been fraught. Since he'd become a substitute Shinigami, Ichigo had become used to fighting. He knew more about Zanpakutou then ever before, and he certainly knew more about _his_ Zanpakutou, Zangetsu. It wasn't so long ago now that he'd achieved bankai, though he'd so far been unable to accomplish this in the human world. This frustrated him greatly, particularly now when he was facing, arguably, his most formidable enemy yet. And they still didn't know why the leader of the Bount, Kariya Jin, was after Uryu, the reserved, proud Quincy who Ichigo attended school with.

And now there was the issue of this odd woman with the weird hair and eyes. . . .

Suddenly, Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts by a rhythmical drumming against his hip, and the noisy beep of Renji's cell phone. Ichigo pulled out his vibrating, clattering substitute Shinigami emblem and leapt to his feet.

"A Hollow. C'mon, Renji!"

The two jumped up.

"Urahara, could you," Ichigo was cut off as his soul was forced from his body by the special glove Urahara had donned. He watched his body, now little more than an empty doll, fall to the floor in an undignified heap.

"Hey! Oh, yeah, thanks. Can you watch my body for me?"

"No problem."

"Right!" Ichigo ran from the room, Renji on his heels.

Urahara and Hanataro sat in sudden silence. Hana was the first to speak.

"Uhm, do you like noodles?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Fic, Chapter 3

Sakura walked along the cool, dark, and empty streets, scuffing her shoes a little, hands pushed low in her pockets. A sudden gloominess had overcome her since the surprise meeting with Ichigo.

Now, Hanataro, she thought, there's a nice kid. Sweet, friendly, and gentle. Pretty unique in a Shinigami, in her experience. Oh sure, it wasn't immediately apparent to those used to the brash, ballsy Soul Reapers who ran around the place causing trouble and looking for fights, but anyone with even a little ability could distinguish between a Shinigami and merely a spiritually gifted human. It did make her wonder why he worked at a convenience store, though. . .

Ichigo, on the other hand, was a typical Shinigami, and it didn't matter one bit to her that _technically_ he was human. Something wasn't quite right there, she knew. He was far too different for there not to be a story in his birth. And that red-head, Renji, well, anyone could spot a vice-captain of the Gotei 13 even when they weren't wearing those silly little arm-bands announcing their rank to the world.

She scowled down at the pavement. She'd suspected, of course, that there'd be a few Soul Reapers here. The kind of high spirit energy hanging over this town was sure to attract their attention. Hell, it had attracted her, right? Like a moth to the flame. But she'd never expected to find quite so much happening in this sleepy little town. The Bount had been a wonderful surprise, and that was when she'd decided to put her plan into action, but all these Soul Reapers, it was boiling her blood.

She gritted her teeth. "I hate them," she told the cool breeze and the lonely night sky.

Suddenly she paused, head turning sharply. That pressure. . .A hollow! She took off running.

"Rukia, look out!" Orihime cried, dodging a blow from a nearby hollow and calling out to her friend.

Rukia Kuchiki, unseated Shinigami in the 13th Division, raised her sword and barely rebounded a vicious attack from a nearby hollow. Two more attacked her from behind, and she jumped and rolled, coming to her knees and bringing up her hands and releasing a kido spell. A red ball of flame flew into the closest hollow's mask, destroying it, and forcing it to vanish with a piercing scream. The remaining two hollows attacked once more, and Rukia, black hair falling into her attractive face, was forced to retreat, moving closer to Orihime.

Orihime touched the flower pins that held back her auburn locks. "Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily! Three scared link shield! I reject!"

A glow surrounded her momentarily, the flower pins sparkled, and then 3 small figures rocketed from her body and seemed to disappear in a bright burst of yellow light that formed into a triangular shield, protecting Rukia and Orihime from the next attack.

Another hollow emerged from the suddenly shimmering night sky.

"Why are there so many of them?" Rukia asked, holding her sword in a battle stance.

There was a roar from behind them, and the two women whirled around in time to see Ichigo despatch a hollow that had been creeping up behind them.

"Kurosaki-chan!" Orihime called in excitement, whilst Rukia's shoulders sagged almost imperceptively in relief.

Renji raced past them and slashed at the nearest hollow, destroying it in an instant. Another appeared, taking its place. The group fought aggressively, moving closer together, until they were back to back, all facing outwards at the ever advancing hollows.

"What is going on?" Ichigo demanded, chest heaving, Zanpakutou held out before him in readiness. "There are so many of them!"

"Did something call them here?" Rukia mused out loud, watching as her long time friend, Renji, easily despatched a few of the crowding hollows.

There was a sudden blur in the air and then Sakura was standing by Rukia's side.

"She did." She pointed into the group of hollows and, as if on cue, they moved apart slightly, revealing a relatively small hollow, only 10ft tall, with two faces that rotated so that two pairs of eyes could gaze upon the group.

"Sakura!" Orihime exclaimed, staring at the woman who seemed so much younger in her ordinary street clothes. Sakura flashed Orihime a brief smile.

"That hollow? It's a she? Well, she doesn't look so tough." Ichigo said, jumping back from an attack on a hollow that had been getting a little too close for comfort.

"Don't be fooled." Sakura snapped. "Appearances aren't everything. She's _smart_. She'll use these lesser hollows to wear us down and then she'll devour us."

"And you know this how?" Renji growled.

Sakura's eyes never left the shifting faces of the female hollow. "Oh, we've met before."

The air blurred, the hollows before the group screamed and faded as they were destroyed by Sakura's blade. She came to a stop some distance before the strange hollow, resting her sword across her right shoulder.

"Amanozako, what do you want with these children?" Her voice was calm but Rukia, who was watching this new woman with interest, noticed how tightly she was gripping her sword.

The hollow's mouth opened, a huge red tongue lolling from it obscenely, and a voice filled the night sky, grating across the ears of everyone present.

"Little cherry," she sneered, "I thought I could smell you nearby."

"Is that why you came?" Sakura demanded.

The hollow's second head spun around and leered at her. "There are more powerful creatures here than you, little cherry."

Sakura nodded, aware that the group behind her were despatching the other hollows with fast efficiency.

"This is true. I'm getting older. Things change."

A cackling laugh sliced through the air, like a thunderclap.

"You know nothing of age." Amanozako the hollow mocked her. "But you are right in one respect. You are not the most powerful here on this road."

Sakura thought of the 13th division Shinigami behind her, of Orihime, Renji, Ichigo. . . She smiled an odd little smile, her free hand hovering by her hip. Her palm glowed, the air around her wavered, and suddenly there was another sword in her hand. She crossed the swords before her in an easy swing.

"This is true, but I shall be the one to finally destroy you!"

She leapt, arms behind her, giving her room to increase the length of her swing. The grotesque hollow parried; one huge, octopus-like limb moving with shocking speed to swat her from the air. Sakura anticipated this, spun, and pushed off the creature's limb with her feet, using the momentum to launch herself at its hideous skeletal mask.

She managed to slice at it once before the creature succeeded in flinging her away. Sakura landed in a crouch 10 feet away and gazed up at the hollow. The mask she'd struck had not been destroyed and the unharmed second mask was swinging around.

"Stupid child!" Amanozako screeched, attacking her with vigour.

An orange and black blur sped passed Sakura and materialised as a resolute Ichigo in the air before the hollow. He swung his giant Zanpakutou but the hollow was already knocking him from the air, a free limb armed with a huge spine swinging towards him.

"Ichigo!" Sakura yelled, getting to her feet. "Watch out for the spines! They inject a fatal poison!"

Ichigo flash-stepped from harms way in an instant. Renji and Rukia took the chance to attack, whilst Orihime rushed forwards, shielding her classmate from the flailing limb of the hollow. Upon realising that their constant attacks were merely being rebounded, Renji and Rukia returned to the group to catch their breath. All five of them frowned up at the hollow.

"She is unbelievably fast. It's as if she's predicting our movements." Rukia murmured, always the one to keep a level head during stressful situations. She pushed a strand of dark hair from her eyes. "This isn't going to work."

"You're right." Sakura held her swords by her sides and glared malevolently at the creature. "She's smart, she has an uncanny ability to predict our attacks, and she's devoured one hell of a lot of Soul Reapers. Not to mention human souls." She looked at the others, seeing determination in all their faces. "But, working together, we can end this."

"No time to chat, little cherry!" Amanozako suddenly roared, lashing out at the group and causing them to leap apart.

"Okay, then," Sakura muttered under her breath. "There goes that strategy."

She launched once more at the hollow, swords slicing through the air, gathering her spirit energy as she did so. She cut into the underbelly of the hollow, smiled grimly as the beast screamed, and leapt back in preparation for another attack. . . Which Ichigo had already launched. And now Renji and Rukia were to the side of the hollow, occupying her many limbs and slashing into them whilst Orihime shielded them from the poisonous spines.

Clearly they were used to working in a group, Sakura mused as she rushed into another attack, unlike myself. . .

They fought hard and were making progress. Amanozako was beginning to fall back a little, to give up ground, and the Shinigamis attacked with renewed vigour.

We can win this, Sakura thought, only to feel a tingle along her spine. She spun around. Behind Ichigo, who was leading the attack on the hollow, the air was blurring, glowing, stretching, splitting open into inky blackness, and emerging from it like so many unwanted visitors, were lesser hollows. . .

There was no time to warn him, and he was too involved in the attack to be able to fend off all of the hollows that were pushing their way through into this world. Sakura moved on instinct, rushing in to force those hollows back, racing forwards to shield Ichigo. . .

Which is exactly what Amanozako wanted and, with a terrible laugh that grated like fingernails on a chalkboard, one of her free limbs lunged up and around, almost blurring with its rapid speed, the end coalescing into a point. Sakura saw it coming and knew that if she paused in her leap, it would rebound onto Ichigo, who was so much younger than she'd imagined, and with so much raw potential. He could end this.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he sensed the impending attack, and he spun around in time to see the hollow's spear-like limb plunge through Sakura's back and through her chest. Blood sprayed through the air, most of it splattering onto the ground, some of it hitting Ichigo's pale face.

Sakura hung from the limb and there was a terrible silence as all on the road gazed at her impaled form. The hideous limb lowered and Sakura's feet touched the ground; it slid from her body with a hideous sound of rending flesh. Her legs trembled, gave way, and she fell to her knees, eyes wide as she looked up at Ichigo.

"End this, damn you." She whispered, blood oozing from between her full lips. She slid forwards and lay still.

Ichigo stared down at Sakura's body. She was perfectly still, a large pool of blood oozing out onto the dark road.

"Sakura!" Orihime screamed, tears in her eyes for a woman she didn't even know. That's what made Ichigo really angry, and he allowed the rage to build; burning inside him, making him grip his Zanpakutou so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was going to destroy this monstrosity. He, who had taken on all of Sereitei to rescue Rukia; he, who had fought Kenpachi Zeraki and had lived to tell about it. He, who had achieved bankai in a mere few days. And here he was, unable to save a woman who, stranger though she may be, had leapt forwards to shield him from a fatal blow.

He steadied his resolve and lunged at Amanozako, roaring in fury. But before he could reach her, the new hollows were pushing through, hovering over Sakura's body and practically salivating; sniffing for remains of her spirit energy. Ichigo seamlessly switched directions, taking out 4 hollows with a single swipe of his sword. The others leapt to his aid, clearing a path so that Orihime could reach the fallen Sakura. They all knew Orihime had the ability to heal; an ability that matched, even surpassed, Hanataro's. Maybe she could save her. If there was anything left to save.

Amanozako was having too much fun and, if any hollow were to suck up the remains of Sakura's soul, it would be she. She used her powers to manipulate the lesser hollows, herding the Shinigami, keeping them away from Sakura's blood soaked form. Her many limbs spiralled out, keeping Ichigo and the others busy, distracting them from her true intent. Despite her efforts, however, Orihime managed to rush to Sakura's side, taking her hand and ignoring the tears on her cheek as she concentrated, summoning her powers.

A long, scaly limb lashed out, knocking the auburn haired teen backwards through the air. Renji jumped, catching her, and landing safely.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panting, head low as he gazed into the young girl's face.

She nodded, "Mm hmm," was all she could manage, having been winded by the blow. Looking up, she noticed Amanozako looming over Sakura and lunged forwards, hand out, Renji's firm grip around her waist the only thing holding her back from racing straight in. "No! Get away from her!"

Ichigo's head whipped around. He swore and raced towards the hollow, roaring, but he and Rukia were surrounded by the lesser hollows. He slashed at them in fury, but for every hollow he destroyed, two more took its place.

"Damn you!" He yelled, fighting with renewed vigour, clearing a path with Rukia by his side.

Amanozako's horrible laugh echoed along the street. "Little cherry," she crooned sickeningly, "there is still some life in you. I can taste it." Her second head spun around and her grotesque tongue lolled out as she lowered herself over the fallen woman.

"I have wanted to do this since the first time I sensed your spiritual pressure. And to have defeated you so easily, it's shameful."

Almost imperceptively, Sakura stirred. Only Amanozako was aware of it.

The hollow moved closer and now her voice only sounded in Sakura's head.

"After I have devoured your soul, I will take the others, starting with that odd little orange girl."

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

The road was suddenly flooded with brilliant light. Ichigo, who was closest to Sakura, had to shield his eyes, flashes of coloured lights dancing behind his eyelids. Renji pulled Orihime closer to him, Rukia fell to her knees as waves of spiritual pressure slammed into her, and the remaining lesser hollows evaporated with residual screams. The light burned brighter until it was tinged with a red glow. Amanozako screamed and staggered backwards.

Fading back, the unnatural light coalesced around the figure of Sakura, who stood facing the hollow, into an almost rosy glow. The immense spirit energy she was utilising made her white hair fly out around her head. She stepped forwards, the movement odd, as if her body were not entirely under her control.

Ichigo removed his arm from across his face and rushed forwards, pausing as some of that runaway spirit energy crashed into him. He stared in shock at Sakura's face. It was vacant, the eyes burning with an intensity that was almost terrifying. He could see the gaping wound in her chest and back; watched, horrified, as it began to glow with that eerie light, preventing the blood from flowing. Something told him not to interfere and, even if he'd wanted to, he was instinctively wary of this wild energy that lashed around the girl like many angry serpents.

Sakura took another step forward, arms moving as if in a dream to raise her swords. It seemed to Ichigo as if she were moving in slow motion whilst the rest of the world rushed by and he realised that, really, she was moving with immense speed that only he could follow.

Effortlessly, she leapt, and this time she could not be stopped. This time she did not miss. The sword in her right hand smashed Amanozako's first mask, whilst the sword in her left hand smashed the second, and final, mask.

There was a horrible, blood-curdling scream that reverberated around Karakura town, and then there was nothing but a quiet, completely normal street. And Sakura; a glowing figure against the dark night.

She turned and looked at Ichigo. The glow faded, the swords dropped from her suddenly limp fingers, her wounds opened once more, gushing blood, and she fell. This time, Ichigo caught her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach Fic, Chapter 4

Urahara's Shop was unusually quiet, and a sombre mood had settled over the building. In the far back room, Hanataro knelt over the body of Sakura, attempting to heal her, whilst the tow-headed child, Ururu, peeked around the door with sad eyes. She jumped as Jinta, a boy about her age with fiery red hair, thwacked her on the back of a head with a scroll.

"Urahara has told you before! No spying!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The little girl whimpered, holding her hands in front of her, her permanently sad face seeming even more melancholy. At a fierce look from the brusque boy, she hurried off down the wooden hallway. Jinta waited for her to leave before peeking into the room himself. He stared at the strange woman with interest before turning away, closing the door silently, and running off.

He entered the room where the others had gathered, handing the scroll to Urahara and promptly leaving. Usually he hung around at moments like this, assuming it was his right to know all about the adults' business, but the look on Ichigo's face was enough to make even him want to be somewhere else.

There was blood all over Ichigo's hands, even now that he had re-entered his body. Some things don't wash off.

Renji sat by Rukia who had an arm around the distressed Orihime. The young girl had refused to go home, insisting that when Hanataro tired, she would take over the healing process. No one had dared argue with her. Now they were left to make sense of the situation.

There was a sudden clamour from outside, and rapid steps could be heard along the corridor. The door opened and a lean boy with blue-black hair and neat spectacles, rushed into the room accompanied by a large, muscular man with darkly tanned skin and wavy brown hair.

"I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. What happened? Was it the Bount?"

Ichigo continued to scowl at the far wall, his arms and legs crossed. Rukia realised it was up to her to fill the newcomer in.

"It was only hollows, Uryu. A lot of them. Hello, Chad."

The taller of the two nodded in greeting, hovering by the doorway.

Uryu cast his eyes around the room, fidgeting with his glasses. "You're all here. So, who has been hurt? One of the mod souls?"

Three figures stepped into the room behind him; a tall, older man with mismatched yellow and black hair, a younger man whose face was enclosed in a hood that only showed his eyes, and a blonde child with impish features and a pretty dress.

"No, we are fine, thank you, Ishida." Claude said as the three seated themselves a little apart from the main group.

Uryu Ishida rested his elbow on his free hand and pushed his glasses up his nose in a familiar gesture. "What is going on?"

Rukia sighed before bringing the young Quincy up to speed. He listened intently before sitting by Ichigo and looking thoughtful. Chad rested his back against the wall and stood silently, ever watchful.

"And is that why Kurosaki is depressed?"

"I'm not depressed!" Ichigo snapped at the smaller boy.

Uryu shrugged elegantly in a way that only further provoked Ichigo's temper.

"You seem pretty depressed to me."

Ichigo fumed but did not respond.

"You did what you could, Ichigo." Orihime said earnestly. Ichigo sighed and seemed to relax a little. He looked at Urahara.

"So, what does that scroll say?"

The older man had been calmly reading the scroll whilst the younger members of the group had talked. He put it down carefully, reached beneath his hat to scratch his head, and then looked up.

"It's confirmed my suspicions." He paused, making sure he had their full attention before continuing.

"As you're all well aware, Shinigami are, in a fundamental sense, a different race to humans. They exist on this plane in an altered form and, although they can interact with humans, that interaction is limited. What we do know is that if a human has unusual spiritual presence, or power, the amount of interaction can increase exponentially." He coughed politely. "Not to put too fine a point on it, but this creates certain possibilities."

"You're talking about offspring, aren't you?" Uryu asked, his eyes hidden beneath his glasses.

"Indeed." Urahara laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table. "It's possible, of course, for a Shinigami to become, for all intents and purposes, human by moving into a special gigai, or artificial body, that steadily drains them of their powers. However, that form is unlikely to result in unusually gifted offspring should reproduction with a human occur, though it is not totally impossible. Now, if we consider the possibility of a human so spiritually gifted that they have powers that rival that of a Shinigami, what sort of offspring might the two produce?"

Ichigo frowned, realisation dawning. "Are you saying that I could. . ." The question hung on teenage embarrassment.

"Ah. Aha." Urahara coughed again and grinned. "No, Ichigo, you were indubiously gifted before your encounter with Rukia, but most of your powers were gained from an outside source and then honed through training."

"And what you're talking about," Rukia ventured, "is a particularly gifted human who is imbued with their talents naturally?"

"Exactly." He smiled at her. "I think, what we have with our little Sakura, is a witch."

"A what?" Renji sounded scornful.

"A witch as in a being that controls the elements, and uses magic?" Uryu tilted his head in interest.

Urahara waved a hand. "Not exactly. It's an old term now, which is why neither Renji nor Rukia are familiar with it, and it's actually a more polite version of the original term, which I shall not utter. But, what it refers to is a particular kind of human that some Shinigami believed might be the beginning of a new species; a merging of Shinigami and human blood, and souls, which tends to result in a surprisingly powerful spiritual presence that is subject to lashing out uncontrollable."

"Like what we saw when Sakura was about to be devoured."

The older man nodded. "Yes, I think that is a perfect example. From what you all described, I doubt she was in control of that outburst, and, should she recover, she might not even remember the event."

The room descended into silence for a moment whilst everyone considered this. Orihime tightened her fists at the suggestion that Sakura might not survive but remained silent, taking comfort in the presence of her friends, and the knowledge that many of them had survived worse.

Renji broke the silence. "Wait, wait. . You're saying these individuals have been born before, and that the 13th Divisions knew about them? Why are we no longer informed of them? They sound like a security risk to me."

"Ah, you've rather put the point on it, Abarai." Urahara turned his attention to the full Shinigami in the room. "As we're learning with the Bount, not all information survives at the Seireitei, particularly if it has the potential to be damning to superior officers or the perceived stability of their existence. Upon discovery of such beings, and their tremendous, usually uncontrollable power, it was decided they were a threat to what the Shinigami were trying to achieve, and they were eradicated."

"Like the Quincies," Urya muttered, hands balling into fists on his thighs as years of animosity reared its head once more.

Urahara shifted in his seat. "Quite. It's also one of the reasons why Shinigami interactions with humans are closely monitored, and why it's forbidden to maintain a relationship with a human."

Ichigo, whose mind had been racing, turned to Urahara.

"We saw Sakura release a ton of spirit energy all at once. Is there a possibility she can also _take_ spirit energy, like the Bount?"

Urahara's eyes sparkled. "Ah, now, that is a very good question, and I believe this is something that Miss Takahashi might have considered herself."

"You think she wants the Bount to teach her how to take spirit energy?" Chad asked, his deep voice rumbling pleasantly through the room.

Urahara shrugged. "I cannot be certain but I suspect not. There is no evidence, so far, to suggest that Sakura is in search of more power. I rather suspect quite the opposite. But!" He suddenly clapped his hands together and beamed at them all. "It has been a long day, and a trying evening, and you should all get some rest. Orihime, I will have a guest room set up for you."

The auburn-headed teenager nodded her thanks and stood up with a determined glint in her grey eyes. "I'll just check on Hana then, and see how he's doing." She hurried out.

The others stood, stretching and yawning, realising now that someone had voiced it, how tired they really were. Chad offered to walk Uryu home, who was still of interest to the Bounts and therefore not someone anyone wanted to leave alone for longer than necessary, and Urya grudgingly agreed, though everyone could see how much his great Quincy pride chafed at the suggestion that he needed protecting.

Ichigo and Rukia went to make the short walk home, but Ichigo couldn't help but pause in the hallway, looking back towards the room where Sakura lay. Urahara, who had an annoying habit of creeping up behind people in utter silence, spoke gently. "I have every faith she will recover."

Ichigo nodded. "In some ways, that worries me more." And then he turned his back on the Urahara shop, and headed towards his bed and a well-deserved rest, Rukia trailing along behind, deep in thought.

Sakura began to open her eyes. As her vision cleared, she could just about make out an unfamiliar ceiling. Her eyes snapped open wide and she sat up with a start, crying out as the sudden movement re-opened the top half of her chest wound.

"No, no!" A worried voice called. Sakura whipped her head around, hands flying to her hips as if in search of her swords.

Hanataro, face worried, rushed towards her.

"You mustn't move! You'll re-open your wounds. Oh." He noticed the blossom of blood spreading across the front of the pale kimono they'd dressed her in.

"I should look at that." His hand reached out, but Sakura brushed it gently away.

"What happened?"

She seemed to have travelled from groggy confusion to sharp awareness remarkably quickly, and Hana hoped this meant she was mostly healed.

"You destroyed the hollow but were badly wounded. Ichigo carried you here, and Orihime and I worked all night to heal you."

Sakura peered down at herself, taking in the unfamiliar kimono, and noting the tight feeling across her chest and back where thick bandages encased her. She looked up sharply, watching Hana with an intensity that made him step back.

"Why would you do that?"

He blinked, his sweet face marred with total confusion. "Why," he paused, caught her eye, "why wouldn't we?"

She held his eye for a few incredibly long seconds, and then turned her face away. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

"I need to leave."

"Oh no, you mustn't!" Hana earnestly proclaimed, grabbing her hand in his desperation for her to stay where she was. "You shouldn't even be sitting up!"

Sakura turned back to him and smiled, though it was drawn, and her face was unhealthily pale.

"Oh, I'll be fine, I'm sure. You both did a wonderful job."

She shifted position, gathering her legs beneath her, and standing up on legs that trembled and wobbled beneath her.

"See? Not a problem."

As if on cue, her knees gave out and, if Hana hadn't rushed forwards, she would have fallen.

"Please, Sakura, you need to lie back down."

The young woman chuckled, her voice hoarse, hair falling around her hanging head.

"No, really. I have to get going."

"Hanataro, would you please help the stubborn young lady back to bed?"

Sakura looked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and saw a tall, older man dressed in stacked shoes, a green and white kimono, and an odd green and white striped hat, with a fan held in his left hand.

"I take it you're the one in charge, then? Where am I?"

"You're in my house, behind my store; the Urahara Shop."

"Ah, so you are Urahara?"

He nodded.

"Well, I thank you sincerely for your hospitality, but I must be going."

He inclined his head slightly, still standing in the doorway.

"Do you even remember what happened, Miss Takahashi?"

Hanataro could feel her tense at his question, and gazed at Urahara with imploring eyes.

The older man merely chuckled.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about. Why don't you at least allow yourself to be comfortable?"

Sakura sighed. "Alright. Thank you, Hanataro." She was carefully lowered onto the bed, though her eyes never left Urahara's face.

He came to sit before her whilst Hanataro prepared to re-seal her opened wound.

"How old are you, Takahashi?"

"Twenty-four."

"When did you first realise you were different than other humans?"

Her eyes hardened. "A long time ago."

"Are you aware that you released a large amount of spirit energy last night, even though you were fatally wounded?"

She shook her head, frowning. "I remember some things." She paused. "There was a red light. I killed Amanazako, didn't I?"

Urahara nodded. "That you did."

Sakura tried to see his eyes, but they were lost beneath the shadow of his hat. What she could see of his face was youthful, pleasant, and his pale lips were upturned in a slight smile as if he found a lot of things mildly amusing. She wanted to feel at ease but, although she would not admit it, her head was aching, her memory fuzzy, and her wounds sheer agony. She was also worried.

"And the others? Are they okay?"

Urahara's smile grew. "Yes, they all returned safely. You were the only one who received serious injuries."

Sakura's shoulders sagged slightly. Her voice was quiet. "That's good." She stared down at her hands and the room descended into silence, broken only by the soft sounds of Hanataro's preparation.

"I have a proposition for you, Takahashi." Urahara stated, getting to his feet.

"I'd like you to train with me, be my apprentice of sorts. In return, you'd have free board here and, on occasion, you'll help me with my studies and other various interests."

Sakura blinked, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and looking suddenly young as confusion marred her features.

"I. . .Why would I do that?"

Urahara shrugged. "It seems to me that you're looking for answers. Maybe I have them. Maybe you'll find them here. If not, you leave. No strings attached."

He leaned down, his face close to hers. "I know you want to control your power. I can help you learn how to. After all, I helped Ichigo with his."

This had the impact he'd hoped; Sakura's eyes widening slightly at the realisation that this man had helped hone the incredibly young, incredibly powerful Ichigo.

Almost shyly, she nodded her assent.

"Okay."

"Wonderful!" Urahara clapped his fan against his palm. "I'll introduce you to the others later. For now, you rest. Hanataro is a highly efficient healer."

Sakura nodded, lying back on the bed and watching as Urahara exited, closing the door silently behind him.

"Is this the right thing to do?" She wondered aloud.

Hanataro gently moved the front of her kimono aside and began to tend to her wound.

"I do not know Urahara well, Sakura, but he has helped many of my friends." His voice was unusually serious, making Sakura gaze at his face.

"Plus," Hana continued, suddenly brightening, "vice-captain Renji Abarai lives here also, and he is definitely someone you can trust!"

Sakura frowned. "Renji? The one with the pinky-red hair and facial tattoos?"

"Yes, that's him!"

"Huh," she huffed a little. "I'm not entirely sure I trust Shinigami."

Hanataro paused in his work, looking stunned. "But, Sakura, I am a Shinigami!"

The young woman blinked, saw the distress on her new friend's face, and forced a bright smile.

"Oh, Hanataro, do excuse me! I'm just so tired and sore that I don't realise what I'm saying. It's not all Shinigami." Just most of them, she thought bitterly.

She reached out and touched his hand.

"You are very sweet, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. Thank you, Hanataro. I am in your debt."

The young Soul Reaper blushed crimson and returned to his work.

Sakura returned her gaze to the ceiling. What am I doing? She wondered. She'd spent her entire life avoiding the Shinigami and here she was befriending one of them, fighting beside more of them, and about to apprentice under one. She'd pegged Urahara as a soul reaper the moment he'd entered the room. And now this Renji lived here, too.

What was really confusing her, however, was her desire to know more about these particular Shinigami, and their human friends. She was also unnerved by how much she felt she could trust them. Perhaps she was getting soft? Or, maybe, she'd allowed a life-long hatred to turn to unjustified prejudice? There was, after all, just one Shinigami she loathed above all others. Perhaps it was possible for some Soul Reapers not to repeat the sins of their predecessors.

She was so unsure, though, and that was not a feeling she was used to.

The day passed without consequence. Urahara did not come to speak to her again and Sakura spent most of the time sleeping. Occasionally she was aware of someone looking in at her, making sure she was okay, and, once, she heard the bickering of young children. The sounds fused with her fevered dreaming and, finally, in the late afternoon, she awoke in a sweat, head filled with memories she'd rather not recount.

Slowly, carefully, and wincing in pain, Sakura stood. She staggered a little, used the wall for support, and carefully left the room. Halfway down the corridor, she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the mod soul, Claude, hurrying towards her.

"May I help you, Miss?"

"It's Sakura, and thank you. Claude, right?"

The older man nodded before sliding an arm around her waist and helping to support her as they walked together.

"I actually feel much better. Hanataro and Orihime are incredible healers. I just don't seem to have full ease of movement back just yet."

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours. You'll have to give it more time."

Sakura chuckled. "Ah, but I am famously impatient."

Claude smiled and, Sakura had to admit, it was quite pleasant. There was something about the modified souls that she liked. She suspected it was something to do with the fact that they read as totally neutral to her, in a spiritual sense. Not to mention the fact that they had a lot in common: both of their races had been destroyed before they'd even had a chance to establish themselves.

"So, Claude, Hana mentioned to me that the vice-captain, Renji Abarai, lives here. How did that happen? And who else can I expect to bump into?"

"Abarai was sent here due to the unusual spirit energy so many of the residents here seem to have, which in turn has attracted a surprising number of hollows. And then there's the Bount, of course."

"Of course."

Claude continued. "Then there's myself and the other Bounts. Ririn." Suddenly Sakura was being supported by the small, pretty blonde girl she'd seen earlier. She blinked.

"And Nova." And now Claude has transformed into the quiet, hooded young man.

"Though we mod souls spend most of our time with the children we have been assigned to protect. Orihime is my charge." He turned into the young, buxom woman, giggling in her voice, and bouncing up and down a little for comic effect. Sakura started to laugh.

"Nova watches Chad, and Ririn helps Ichigo."

Now Claude changed into the orange-headed, fiercely scowling youth, and Sakura laughed even harder as he pulled a face at her.

"I didn't know mod souls could shapeshift! That's incredible, Claude!"

He turned back to his original form, looking very pleased with the compliment. "It's not true of all mod souls. We three have our own unique talents. Nova can teleport and create wormholes into other dimensions, whilst Ririn has the ability to create illusions. And then there's Kon." His voice was suddenly scornful.

"Kon?" Sakura enquired, reaching out a hand to steady herself against the nearest wall so that she was being supported on all sides; Claude holding her up, the wall keeping her steady on her trembling legs.

"An early model mod soul. He spends most of his time as a stuffed bear, and seems to have no powers but annoyance and whining."

Sakura chuckled. "Oh, I see. And is that everyone here? I thought I heard some children earlier?"

"Ah," Claude nodded, "You mean Jinta and Ururu. They live here with Urahara and, take it from me, they are not as they seem."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm learning that no one around here is."

"And then there's Tessai," Claude continued. "Big man, muscular. You'll recognise him instantly."

They had been walking slowly during their talk but now they'd finally reached their destination.

"Now, I shall have to leave you here, Miss Sakura. I should be getting back to Orihime." His eyes gleamed, and Sakura had to suppress a smile.

"Thank you, Claude. I hope we get a chance to talk again soon." There was more she wanted to ask him, and she felt the cheerful Claude was ameniable to a little questioning.

As she watched the oddly dressed mod soul walk away, she opened the door beside her and peered inside. She'd barely had a glimpse when a huge, muscular body blocked her view.

"Miss Sakura Takahashi!" A hugely masculine voice boomed. "Welcome to our little shop! It is a pleasure to have you here with us! My name is Tessai Tsukabishi, at your service!"

Sakura gazed up (and up) into a tanned face, eyes hidden behind small, neat spectacles, with a huge mustache that almost completely obscured his mouth. She smiled, a little nervously.

"Oh, thank you. Uhm, it's a lovely shop your have here."

The man bowed, grabbing her hands, lips trembling. "You are so sweet! Thank you so much!" He sniffled. Sakura, unnerved by this odd display of emotion, awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

"You're welcome?"

She peered over his huge form, desperately looking for any one else to rescue her from this sweet, but slightly worrying, man.

"Uh, where is everyone else?"

Tessai straighetened, wiping at his eyes. "Urahara is out on business. Jinta and Ururu are preparing dinner."

"Oh, it's late, isn't it?"

Sakura wondered if the local high school had finished for the day yet. As if reading her thoughts, Tessai said in his deep, rumbling voice, "I imagine Ichigo and the others will be here later this evening."

"Hmm." Sakura looked thoughtful. She smiled at the large man before her. "Which way is the kitchen, please?"

She followed his directions and soon found herself in a large, incredibly clean kitchen. The little girl, Ururu, was lugging around a giant pot of rice with an ease that made Sakura raise an incredulous eyebrow. The red-headed boy, Jinta, a look of suspicion on his young face was seated at a small, round table, and looked up as Sakura shuffled in.

"So, you're the new free-loader, huh?"

Sakura stared at the boy, head on one side. He jutted his chin out wilfully, as if daring her to question his rudeness. She just smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked the small girl, waiting until she'd put the large pan of rice back on the hob before leaning down and offering a hand.

"Hi. I'm Sakura."

The little girl blushed, two strands of ink-black hair partly obscuring her pretty, but sad, little face.

"Ururu." She almost whispered, her voice soft.

"And I'm Jinta." The brusque little boy pushed his way into the conversation.

"Hi Jinta! It's nice to meet you." Sakura gave him such a bright, charming smile that he blushed a little and kicked at the floor in angry discomfort.

Chuckling to herself, Sakura leaned over the stove and took a deep breath of whatever Ururu was cooking up for them tonight.

"Mmm, this smells great, Ururu. Do you have any fresh herbs, though?"

The little girl nodded, hurrying off to fetch some and handing them to the older woman.

"Okay." Sakura pushed up the sleeves of her kimono. "Hand me that spoon, Ururu. And Jinta," she looked at the boy, "could you please go out to the store and see if you have any dried chillies?"

For a moment, he looked like he was going to disobey just to make it clear to Sakura that he could not be pushed around but, rather, would be the one to push others. Sakura flashed him another bright smile.

"Please?"

He scowled and walked out.

Sakura nudged the tiny Ururu. "He's kind of grumpy, huh?"

The little girl blushed deeper but a shy smile spread across her charming face.

Sakura turned back to the stove and focused on the cooking. The more she moved about, the better she felt. Her pain tolerance had always been high and she estimated that within a day or two, she'd be back on the streets, out looking for the Bount. Now that her head was clearer, she was re-thinking her acceptance of Urahara's proposition, and was thinking that, after she had healed enough, she'd pay him for his hospitality and then head back out alone. She wanted to trust him but it was hard to overcome the habits of a lifetime, and she knew that it was unwise to allow herself to let her guard down. These people were strangers, after all, no matter how nice they seemed. She glanced down at Ururu, who was stirring the rice with a look of absolute concentration.

Just a few more days, then, Sakura told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach fic, chapter 5

When Urahara returned, dinner was served. The usual Urahara Store crowd were joined by Renji Abarai and, of course, Sakura, who helped set the table and doll out the food. As she leant over the table to fill Tessai's bowl, she gasped as her wound throbbed painfully, almost spilling the thick stew. Tessai grabbed her arm to steady her and gently removed the ladle from her fingers. She nodded in thanks and sat back.

Everyone ate in silence, which felt awkward for Sakura. She had to admit that she'd done a good job with the stew but her appetite was abating as the pain in her chest and back began to rise. By the end of the meal, she was beginning to sweat. Her eyes roved around the room, searching for something to distract her, when she caught sight of Renji's face. He was staring down at his empty bowl with a look of pained indecision. His eyes flashed to the stew pot, to the face of Jinta, and then back to his empty bowl. With a trembling hand, he reached for the ladle. Without looking up, Jinta snapped. "After seconds again, free-loader?"

Renji's hand pulled back. He put down his empty bowl carefully, bowed his head, mumbled a thanks and hurried out. When his footsteps had retreated down the hall, Urahara and Tessai broke out laughing. "He's still so sensitive!" Urahara exclaimed, helping himself to a third portion.

Sakura looked at him in astonishment. "Is this some kind of running joke?"

"Something like that," Jinta smirked.

"You are cruel." Sakura responded, though a tiny smile tugged up the corners of her mouth.

Urahara smiled at her then paused, noting the sweat on her brow and the fine trembling of her arms. He looked down at her mostly full bowl.

"It seems you've overexerted yourself, Sakura. You should rest."

She hesitated then nodded. "Okay. Thank you. I'll take a bowl with me in case my appetite returns later." She piled high her dish with as much stew and rice as she could carry, and shoved her chopsticks into it.

"Enjoy the rest of your meal." She bowed stiffly and left.

Instead of going straight to her room, she wandered around until she came to a closed door.

"Abarai?"

She called softly. The door opened, the vice captain framed in the doorway. He wasn't a great deal taller than her but she still had to tilt her head slightly to catch his eye. Up close the tattoos on his face seemed even darker and she wondered again about their significance. His eyes were hard and he watched her with distrust.

"Uhm, I brought you this." She proffered the bowl. He looked at it, paused, gazed at her face and then took it slowly.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"They're just being cruel because they know you'll react. You shouldn't let it get to you."

His handsome, seemingly permanently scowling face reminded her a little of Ichigo. Sakura shifted uncomfortably, suddenly unsure of why she was bothering being nice to him. Her mind flashed to the night before when he'd fought alongside her, and when he'd saved Orihime.

"Anyway, enjoy your meal."

She turned to leave. His voice stopped her.

"You really thinking about sticking around here? Letting Urahara train you?"

Sakura looked back over her shoulder at him. "I don't know. It seems a little crazy in the cold light of day." She shook her head, sending her long white hair flying. "I'm just not sure who to trust."

She could feel him watching her but, when he didn't respond, she walked away, heading back to her room to rest, and think.

Later that evening, she heard the unmistakable voice of Ichigo and the other high school students. They talked for a while in low voices, and then there was a great clamour as they ran off. Sakura wondered if it was to chase the Bount again. She wanted to get up and ask but Hana had been in earlier with some kind of elixir and now she couldn't keep her eyes open. She slept.

Days passed much the same way. She'd sleep deeply, help around the store as best she could, propelled by a sense of duty, sleep again, and then make dinner with Ururu. Jinta hadn't called her a free-loader since that first day, though he still watched her with distrust, and he still took every opportunity to rile Renji. But Sakura had caught him watching the older man with something close to admiration in his eyes, and knew that Jinta was a tricky one. When she wasn't cooking or sleeping, she was fending off a worried Hanataro, always eager to check on her. Sometimes Orihime stopped by, accompanied by Rukia and Claude, and the four of them slowly approached something close to easy conversation, though Sakura often felt awkward and out of place.

On the fifth day since her near fatal encounter with the hollow, Sakura felt ready to leave. She knelt by her bed, packing a small bag, and being careful to leave behind everything that she'd borrowed during her visit. Now, dressed in her red fighting kimono, hair pulled back from her face with a large clasp, swords hanging around her hips, she readied herself. Hands hovering above the long, conspicuous weapons, she concentrated. The air above them shimmered and then the swords appeared to vanish.

She had spoken to Urahara early in the morning, thanking him for his hospitality, and declining his offer of training. She'd tried to pay him but he'd refused, and so she'd left the money in a small pot on the kitchen table. Sakura didn't like to be in debt to anyone.

As quietly as possible, she headed out into the corridor and into the store front, which was darkening now that night was approaching. She slipped out into the cool air and, without looking back, walked away from the Urahara Store. She hadn't gotten far when she felt a familiar spiritual pressure, and looked up to see Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime rounding the corner. The teenage girl smiled and rushed towards her, waving a hand in greeting.

Sakura looked down at the odd rabbit purse Orihime had slung around her side.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura couldn't help but blurt out.

"Ahh, Miss Sakura, you wound me with your ungracious talk!" The rabbit said, and Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"_Claude?_"

Her eyes travelled to the odd little turtle perched on Chad's shoulder.

"So that's Nova? Where's Ririn?"

A little chicken plushie in a raincoat peeked over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Oh." Sakura coughed. "It's, uhm, nice to meet you both."

Ririn humphed noisily, and Nova performed a formal little bow.

Ichigo gave Sakura a frank stare, noticing her packed rucksack.

"You leaving?"

She nodded. "I've decided not to stay with Urahara. But I'll be in Karakura Town a little longer." Her voice was a challenge, daring Ichigo to tell her to leave. He smirked and scratched his orange hair, looking upbeat.

"Still after those Bount?"

"Same as you." Sakura grinned, showing a lot of teeth and looking a little feral.

Orihime looked worried. "But, Sakura, your injuries. . ."

"Oh, I'm fine now, thanks, Orihime. You're a wonderful healer. These guys are lucky to have you."

She waved a hand at the boys, who looked suddenly awkward. She thought Uryu might even have blushed a little, though it could be a trick of the light. Speaking of Uryu. . . Sakura looked at the young Quincy.

"I heard you all talking that first night. Do you know why the Bount want Uryu yet?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Does Urahara?"

"If he does, he isn't saying."

"Hmmm." Sakura continued to stare at the young, thin boy with the blue-black hair and neat little glasses. "You've lost your powers, haven't you?"

He looked stunned, then angry.

"Who told you?"

She shrugged, as if dismissing his offensive tone. "No one. I can. . feel it." She frowned. "I guess it's hard to explain. You can detect spirit energy, right?"

Everyone in the group nodded, including the silent, hulking Chad.

"Well, I can too and sometimes I can distinguish between it. You're different, Uryu Ishida, I can feel it, but it's not what I'd expect from a Quincy."

"You speak as if you've met one," he said, suddenly interested.

Sakura shook her head. "You're the last one of your kind, aren't you?" Her voice was suddenly sad, though her violet eyes hardened. "Like me."

Uryu looked her in the eyes, his expression intense. In his face, she could see emotions she'd felt a thousand times. She felt compelled to speak with him more, when a small, fluffy projectile suddenly launched itself at her chest.

"Aii! Glorious mountains! Buxom pillows!" A masculine voice exclaimed. Blinking, Sakura removed a plush teddy bear from her cleavage and gave it an assessing look.

"You must be Kon." She said drily as the toy wriggled in her grip, arms reaching for her breasts.

"Is he always like this?" She asked Orihime, who was giggling.

Ichigo snatched Kon away and threw him to the ground, which he hit with a squeak.

"He's a pervert. Sorry about that."

Sakura opened her mouth to say 'no problem' when an odd feeling overcame her. It was as if the breath was sucked from her lungs and her whole body felt pulled forwards. She staggered a little. Ichigo reached out to steady her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"There's a Bount!" The three mod souls proclaimed, ignoring Kon who writhed on the floor pathetically, pinned by one of Ichigo's feet.

Uryu glanced sharply at Sakura, who was rubbing her forehead and frowning.

"Is that what you're sensing?"

"I don't know." She responded honestly. "But we'd better get moving."

"Right!"

Ichigo picked up Kon, shoving his hand into the toy's fuzzy mouth and rooting around until he removed the tiny pill, or capsule, that is the true form of the mod souls. He swallowed it dry, and his Shinigami form burst free of his physical body, leaving a smiling Kon in charge of it.

Catching Sakura's eye, Kon, in Ichigo's body, made as if to move close to her. Sakura decided now was a good time to start running, leaving Kon to stand forlornly in the street as the group rushed off.

As they ran, Sakura looked at the mod souls in their little plushie bodies.

"Can you three use your powers whilst in those dolls?"

Claude, who was bouncing up and down on Orihime's hip as she ran, nodded. "Yes, but we are not as powerful. It should be enough to help, though!"

Sakura turned her gaze to Ichigo who, in the course of their running, had placed himself before Uryu as if ready to defend him. Why the Quincy was insisting on running into battle with them despite having no way of defending himself was a mystery to Sakura, although she had to admit that her own pride had made her do equally reckless things.

The mod souls directed their movements, and they raced onwards. The closer they got to their destination, the stranger Sakura felt. She did not believe it was the Bount who were affecting her in this way as she had not experienced this when close to the female Bount, Yoshi. Maybe she had not healed as well as she had thought?

When they rounded the corner into a dark alley, overshadowed by a huge, abandoned building, the feeling intensified, igniting a sense of dread in her stomach. She was finding it increasingly hard to focus but steeled herself as best she could, deciding to follow Ichigo's lead.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Ririn?"

The small doll nodded vigorously. "One of them is here."

"Ahh, Ichigo." A rich, pleasant male voice rang out. Everyone in the group instinctively moved so that Uryu was at their centre, their heads whipping from side to side as they searched for the voice's owner.

"Kariya." Ichigo practically growled, head turning suddenly, his Zanpakuto slicing the air and sending a condensed, knife-sharp burst of spirit energy at the building. The corner of the huge structure crumbled beneath the blast, and in the ruins they could all see the figure of a man, stepping through the dust.

"Ahh, I see you brought the Quincy and the little witch girl. How convenient."

Ichigo scowled, standing in front of the group with his Zanpakuto gripped in both hands.

"Sakura, take Uryu and leave."

She stared at the back of his. "But. . ."

"Don't argue! Do it now!"

He leapt forwards, blurred, disappeared, and then reappeared above Kariya, his sword slicing down with unbelievable speed. The Bount seemed to dodge it with ease, and Sakura stared at him openly. That odd pulling sensation in her chest made her want to step forward but she remembered what Ichigo had told her, and grabbed Uryu's arm.

"Let's go, kid."

He looked at her, anger in his eyes.

"We're not leaving!"

"Yes, we are." Her voice was firm and she gazed at him sternly. When he refused to move, she sighed. "Look, what good can you do here, really? Your friends will only worry about you, and Ichigo seems to have a handle on things." She gestured to where Ichigo was fighting Kariya with extreme vigour. "Plus, Chad and Orihime will help him as soon as they know we're safe. Right?"

Chad nodded, and Orihime agreed, her beautiful face lined with determination.

Uryu stiffened, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I don't think. . ."

Irritated by his refusal to obey her and the increasingly bizarre sensations that bombarded her, Sakura strode forwards and pulled Uryu to her, holding him close.

"Nova, get us out of here!"

The little stuffed turtle nodded, jumped onto Sakura's shoulder, and teleported them into a nearby alley. They could still hear the others fighting, and so the little doll concentrated again and, in a series of teleportation, put real distance between them and the Bount.

When Sakura judged they were far enough away, she nodded at Nova and released Uryu, whose cheeks were flushed. Sakura ignored this, turning to stare in the direction they'd come from.

"How did that man know about me?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Uryu.

"Do you think that means he's encountered people like me before?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses fastidiously. "It's likely. It's probable that he's hundreds, maybe thousands, of years old."

Sakura looked thoughtful and stared up at the night sky.

"And what, exactly, does he want?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach fic, chapter 6

Ichigo stood, shoulders rounded forwards in exhaustion, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. A thin streak of blood marred his pale forehead, and one arm already displayed a nasty bruise. Orihime stood beside Chad, whose large, armoured arm was held in front of him, shielding them both from further attacks.

Kariya didn't have a mark on him, and seemed as serene and calm as when he'd first arrived.

"What do you want with them?" Ichigo snarled, killing time whilst he recovered.

The Bount merely smiled.

A movement to his right caught Ichigo's eye and, rapidly, he flashed stepped over to his friends, sword coming up to block an attack. Yoshi stood before them, eyes flashing, green hair thrown back by the wind.

"I'll take over, Kariya." Her mouth curved up in a mean smile, and she lunged for the group aggressively, sword and armoured fan flying out.

Kariya nodded, and disappeared, the air blurring around him as he moved too fast for the human eye to follow.

"Damn!" Ichigo yelled, moving to chase after him, but finding himself caught up in Yoshi's attack. As he parried, he muttered under his breath, "Sakura, you'd better have taken Uryu far from here."

Sakura's violet eyes gazed up into the night sky, a thoughtful expression on her face. She turned to face Uryu.

"Well, no matter, we'd better head back to Urahara's Shop."

She went to move towards him and then stopped, eyes wide. Nova's little turtle head moved sharply.

"Bount!" He called out in his deep, youthful voice.

Uryu looked around the empty street, hurrying over to Sakura, and moving into a defensive crouch before her.

"Coming this way, quickly." Nova said, looking as tense as a plush turtle can.

Sakura was breathing heavily, her eyes glassy. That odd sensation in her chest was building to an unbearable level. She couldn't breathe. . . Something was very wrong.

Noticing her ashen face, Uryu grabbed her arm.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I can't," she shook her head, gasped, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. Wide, terrified eyes bored into his own. "Get out of here, Uryu. They're looking for you."

The serious looking boy frowned. "I'm not leaving you here."

She shook her head in frustration. "Run away, you idiot!" She yelled, startling Nova who jumped from her shoulder to Uryu's.

"Damn it, do as I say! Nova, keep him safe."

The little doll looked unsure, glancing from Sakura to Uryu who hadn't moved and who was staring at Sakura with utter determination.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sakura."

She snorted in disgust.

"Idiot." Slowly, as if she were fighting against a current, she moved her hands to her hips, concentrated, and took hold of the swords that appeared there, turning to stand in front of the tense and wary Uryu.

A few yards away, the air blurred and then Kariya was standing before them. Sakura stared. She'd never before seen such a strange looking man. He had short white hair, like hers, which he wore brushed back from his forehead. His eyes were bright red, and there was a thin scar on his chin. He was, Sakura noted, very attractive in a severe, sharp way, like a beautifully constructed blade. He smiled at her pleasantly.

"Sakura, at last we meet."

She frowned.

"How do you know me?"

He stood casually, hands in the pockets of his long coat.

"That's not important."

His eyes went to her swords, which she'd moved before her in a fighting stance.

"And what are you going to do with those?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you think, Bount?"

He tilted his head, infuriatingly calm.

"Put them down."

Her hands trembled. She stared at them incredulously, gritting her teeth to remain in her stance.

Kariya laughed. "You are very stubborn. It's not to be helped." He stepped forwards, still smiling. "And you have such remarkable spirit energy. Do you know that you exude it constantly, in huge waves? It's a low level frequency, I doubt the Shinigamis feel it. They can only sense your spiritual pressure when you're fighting. But we Bount, who have learned to sense and devour spirit energy for survival, well, to us you are like a huge puddle of blood in shark infested waters."

He walked towards them. Uryu tried to step in front of Sakura, but she held out her right sword, blocking his path, keeping him back. Kariya chuckled.

"To me, Sakura, you are a huge, bountiful feast, and so much more. You're so young, so unaware of your talents. It makes you easy to manipulate."

He inclined his head and Sakura was overcome with a sense of compulsion. Every part of her body wanted to move towards him and, the more she fought it, the more it hurt. Grinding her teeth, breathing heavily, beads of sweat sliding down her temples and into her hair, Sakura started to walk forwards.

"Uryu," she managed to force out as she continued to move towards the Bount who merely smiled pleasantly at her, "please, run. Get Ichigo."

Kariya laughed. "Ichigo is busy, right now. Yoshi does so like to play."

"Damn you." Sakura hissed, now a mere few feet from the Bount. She looked up into his handsome face, the pain in her chest building.

He breathed deeply. "Mmm, you are like a fine wine, Sakura. You're a meal I intend to enjoy."

"Get away from her!" Uryu yelled, rushing forwards.

"Goddamn it, Ishida, stay back!" Sakura growled. With a great deal of effort, she turned her head and fixed fierce eye's on Nova's face.

"You take Uryu away from here Nova, or you will regret it for the rest of what I promise will be one hell of a short life."

The mod soul gave her a long, assessing look before holding onto Uryu's neck and teleporting them away in a series of small jumps.

Sakura's shoulders sagged as she stared at where the two had been. Kariya touched her cheek gently and turned her head. The physical contact burned her skin and made her gasp.

"What," she breathed raggedly, "what the hell are you doing to me?"

He smiled into her eyes, and she thought about how his blood red eyes reminded her of demons.

"You are a creature that gives off huge amounts of spirit energy, and we are creatures that manipulate and feed off such energy. You understand?"

The pressure in her chest was reaching unbearable levels, and every breath hurt. Her legs were trembling violently. Her swords clattered onto the street as they fell from her unresisting hands. She fell forwards.

Kariya held her body against his, and he surprised her with his physical warmth. She thought he'd be as cold as his looks, as chilly as his personality, as icy as the fear he was causing to rush along her spine.

"Ever since I sensed your presence, I've been wanting to do this."

His head moved, mouth lowering towards her neck. Sakura couldn't fight; her body was a mass of pain, her mind fuzzy.

As his lips finally made contact with her tender skin, she felt an almighty tug in her chest, and the burning sense of her spirit energy rushing towards him; rushing to be consumed.

She screamed.

Uryu, four streets away now, hears a scream rip through the air. "Damn it, Nova, we have to go back!"

The little turtle shakes its head resolutely, and they teleport onwards, heading towards Urahara's Store. When they arrive, Urahara himself is standing outside, peering up into the night sky.

"Did you hear that?" He asks the two as they stagger towards him. Renji is already pushing past them both and racing out into the street, disappearing in a flash step.

Ichigo looks up at the sound of a female scream, blood falling into his eyes, making them sting. He knows he can't run away; that he has to stay and fight Yoshi, who is easily a match for Chad and Orihime. Anger boiling deep inside of him, he gathered his resolution, eyes turning icy white as a glow of pure spirit energy surrounds him.

"Zangetsu, lend me your strength." He lunges.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach fic, chapter 7

Images race through Sakura's mind, made sharp by the burning agony of her soul being devoured, piece by piece.

She's a little child again, hair falling into her eyes, and her mother is holding her chubby little hands and laughing. She looks into her mother's face and feels a rush of love that warms her, forces back the pain, and then her fingers slip from her mother's grasp, and that beautiful face, with the deep violet eyes, _her_ eyes, is changing; turning grey, ashen, dead.

No! Sakura longs to scream, the word dying in her throat as she spins into another memory. People pulling at her, screaming, her mother on her knees, held down by men, reaching for her, begging for her to be spared. There are heavy clubs wielded over angry faces, pieces of chain. Sakura looks down and sees her tiny, child's arm is hanging broken by her side and she's screaming, screaming. Warm arms embrace her, and she's lulled by a sense of movement. She thinks she can hear a voice, somewhere in the distance, and she tries to focus on it.

Reality crashes in, hard, heavy, filled with sheer agony. Her cheek rests on Kariya's shoulder, his arms around her, hands flat on her back, keeping her close. His mouth is still on her neck, and she can feel his teeth, feel her spirit energy rushing into his mouth. It's a slow trickle, now, not the gushing waterfall it had been before. She wonders if this means she's dying. . . . Her eyelids flutter, open. She gazes with glassy eyes at the street, rolling her eyes up to stare at the night sky. The stars twinkle. It's so easy to see the stars here, she muses, head fuzzy. She used to think her mother was up there, somewhere, and suddenly she finds herself wishing she still believed that.

She turns her eyes back to the street and wishes fervently that Uryu is safe, and that Ichigo and the others managed to defeat Yoshi. She has a feeling Ichigo is capable of more than she suspects. If anyone can save this odd little town, it's him.

Something in the distance catches her eye, and her eyes widen as Renji Abarai rushes forwards, Zanpakuto raised. Skidding to a stop at the sight of her in Kariya's arms, Sakura tries to catch his eye, relief flooding through her body. She can't remember ever being so happy to see a Soul Reaper. . .

"Kariya! Let her go." Renji yelled, sword at the ready.

Kariya pulled his head away, and Sakura screamed at the horrible wrenching sensation it caused throughout her entire body. The male Bount turned, Sakura a limp doll in his arms.

"I'm not going to kill her, Soul Reaper, there's no reason to be so agitated. I have better uses for her."

Kariya stroked her cheek gently as he spoke, and Sakura wished she had the energy to shudder.

Renji's eyes narrowed. "Give her to me, now. Or prepare to die."

Kariya raised his eyebrows. "You'd attack me whilst holding this innocent young woman? How brutal of you. I thought Soul Reapers were all about honour and preserving innocent life?" His tone was mocking, making Renji's short temper even shorter, but he did not move, knowing that Kariya would not think twice about using Sakura's body as a shield.

Sakura stirred slightly and then purposefully lay still. If she could just find the strength to break free of Kariya's grip, but no. . . He was unnaturally strong. His fingers felt like steel bands, and she had the distinct impression that, if he wanted to, he could snap her spine as easily as she'd break a chicken bone. She closed her eyes and tried to think. What had Urahara told the others? That people like her were capable of using spirit energy as direct attacks; of releasing dangerously high amounts all at once. She didn't know how she'd defeated that hollow, and she certainly didn't have enough energy left for that kind of attack, but if she gathered what she _did_ have, could she use it as a weapon? She knew how to create barriers with it, but had never used her spirit energy as anything other than a support to her sword attacks.

She lay perfectly still and gathered her power. It was thready, weak, but she absolutely did _not_ want Kariya to take her, filled as she was with the total certainty that, despite what he claimed, he would kill her. She tried to imagine her spirit energy as a white ball of light in her solar plexus and, once she visualised that, she could actually _feel_ it. She thought of sharpening it, turning it into one of her swords. She thought about how she could create and sustain a spirit barrier and applied the same idea now. Her internal vision of the ball coalesced into something knife shaped and, as she concentrated, glowed red.

"Renji!" She screamed as she launched her attack, the energy rushing out of her and hitting the Bount on his shoulder, knocking him back and loosening his grip. Sakura dived forwards as Renji rushed in to attack. On her hands and knees, unable to stand, Sakura crawled as far away as she could before turning, falling onto her back, and watching the fighters blearily. Unbelievably, Kariya was stopping Renji's blows with his bare hands. If she hadn't been afraid before, she was now.

Her body trembled violently, and she lay her head back on the hard, cold ground. She had nothing left. Everything hurt, and she felt as if she were floating above her body. She'd never felt this drained before, even after her worst injury. Maybe everyone is right, she thought hazily, maybe I do give off low level energy all the time, and now I feel so weird because I have nothing. She closed her eyes, feeling her breathing and heartbeat slow. Well, she mused, at least Kariya won't get what he wants. . . .

Renji, sword slashing at the Bount, turned his head to check on Sakura and was alarmed to see her lying on the ground, chest unmoving. He glared angrily at Kariya.

"Damn you!" He roared before flash stepping over to Sakura. He knelt, collecting her into his arms, and disappeared.

Kariya, standing on the dark street, hands in his pockets, feeling revitalised from his feed, watched them go, that pleasant little smile still on his face.

Ichigo and the others rushed into Urahara's Store.

"Uryu, is he here?"

He caught sight of the slender teen and appeared visibly relieved. "Hey, you were sensible for once and took my advice." He laughed and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

Uryu stared at him, face drawn and sombre. Realisation slowly dawned on Ichigo's face. "Where's Sakura?"

"In the back room, Hanataro is checking up on her."

"Is she okay?" Orihime asked in a worried voice.

"We're not sure." Nova, who was usually silent in these instances, spoke from the other side of the room, far from Uryu who glared at the mod soul balefully.

"It was Kariya, wasn't it?" Ichigo said darkly.

Urahara, who had been standing silently in the doorway, nodded. "Yes. It's quite an interesting development. Of course, if Renji had not arrived in time. . ." He let the sentence hang.

"Can we see her?" Orihime asked, eyes wide and earnest, hands clasped before her copious chest.

Urahara shook his head. "Not tonight." Catching her crestfallen expression, he added, "Tomorrow, though."

Ichigo rubbed his head, looking thoughtful. "That girl gets into a lot of trouble."

Nova, again uncharacteristically vocal, agreed. Uryu continued to glare at him.

"You should go home." Tessai, who appeared in the doorway carrying a tray atopped with a pot of freshly brewed tea, said.

Ichigo nodded. As he went to walk past Urahara, he stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Thank you." And then he left, Orihime and Chad following him. Uryu lingered in the room, seeming unwilling to leave.

"I want to stay." The boy said, hands balled into fists.

Urahara sighed, seating himself at the low table and allowed Tessai to pour him some tea.

"You can talk to her tomorrow. Go home."

The boy stood for a while, an indescribable look on his stern face, before turning sharply on his heel and exiting.

Urahara shook his head. "Teenage boys. Thank goodness I'll never be that age again." He looked around the room as if suddenly aware that something was missing.

"Where's Renji?"

"With the girl."

"Ahh."

Renji Abarai, vice-captain to squad 6, gazed down at the sleeping form of Sakura. Her head was inclined to the side, and clearly visible on her pale neck was a livid bruise from where Kariya had touched her as he consumed her spirit energy. Her chest rose and fell steadily, and Hanataro had assured him that she'd be out cold for several hours.

Renji, kneeling with his hands resting on his thighs, frowned down at the young woman. He thought she was an idiot. She was reckless, young, foolish. He didn't trust her. But she ran into battle, defending people she didn't even know if she could trust and, unlike Renji, it wasn't _unthinking_; it wasn't pure instinct like it was for him. She knew the risks and the uncertainty and she jumped in irregardless.

With some prodding, Uryu had told him what had happened once Kariya had caught up with them; how the girl had threatened Nova in order to make sure he took Uryu to safety. The teenager had flushed slightly as he recounted how she'd screamed at him, and Renji knew the boy was furious. He had enough pride for 10 grown men, let alone a teenage boy who was the only survivor of his race, and had lost his powers, rendering him effectively helpless at a time when his friends needed him the most.

Renji rested his chin in his hand. He wasn't a great thinker but this didn't mean he was stupid. He'd grown up in the 78th district of Rukongai, an incredibly impoverished, and therefore dangerous, place for anyone, let alone a child. He'd grown up hard and fast. He'd longed for escape, as they all had, but he and Rukia were the only surviving members of their little gang; their little family. He looked down at Sakura again. Maybe that's what was getting to him; she reminded him a little of Rukia who he considered, for all intents and purposes, to be his sister. He'd risked his career, his reputation, and his very life for Rukia when she'd been sentenced to death by the Soul Society. He'd faced his captain, a man he feared, hated, and respected in equal measures, and he'd done the hardest thing of all; swallowed his pride and asked Ichigo for help.

Rukia meant everything to him. He'd noticed her all those years ago for her intelligence, her readiness to fight, and the sense of class that surrounded her, as if her murky surroundings could never touch the part of her that was refined and pure. He saw some of that in Sakura. He'd had a chance to look at her belongings when she was first brought in five days ago, and she had little to call her own. Everything was sparse, frequently used, old. She'd clearly been alone for a long time. Renji couldn't quite explain how he knew this but strays tend to notice other strays. She could be rough, and was clearly a formidable fighter, though untrained, but there was a grace to her, too.

The shadows lengthened in the room, casting lines across Renji's face as he sat silently in thought, the only sound in the room Sakura's breathing. He remembered her bringing him second helpings of dinner, and how she'd been compelled to do so simply because she felt the others' teasing was cruel. And he knew she hated Shinigamis. Oh, she'd taken to their little group under the circumstances, but he saw the way she looked at their traditional outfits; the way her eyes hardened when she said the word. There was a history there.

And, looking at her as she slept, he had to admit that she was beautiful. Her pure white hair, which disconcertingly reminded him of Kariya now, though he tried to push that thought aside. And those wide violet eyes. Her face, heart-shaped, and smooth was attractive, a little cold but not in an entirely unpleasant way. But more than mere features, it was the way her face could come alive at any given moment, just like Rukia's. When she smiled, it was hard not to smile back. He smirked as he thought about how taken Hanataro was with her.

His smile slowly faded as he continued to gaze down at her before slowly getting to his feet. Part of him, the part that had always been a good little military dog, wanted to distrust her; wanted to see her as a threat, but another part remembered how she'd dived in front of Ichigo, taking a blow that could have been fatal; the way she'd put herself in harm's way to protect a boy she didn't even know and, worse, part of him replayed that horrible scream over and over again.

No, Renji thought as he stepped quietly from the room and pulled the door shut behind him, he didn't know what to think of her, but enemy she was not.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach fic, chapter 8

The first thing Sakura did when she finally awoke the next day was check to make sure she had all her limbs. When she was positive that she hadn't been mortally harmed in last night's attack, she tried to assess how she was feeling. She didn't seem as weak, though her head ached and she was finding it difficult to concentrate, and every movement felt like she was pushing against quick sand, but she was alive, and filled with determination.

After a shower, she savagely pulled back her hair, slipped into her red kimono, and went in search of Urahara. She found him in one of the stock rooms, drinking tea.

"If you have answers, I want them. If you can train me, teach me to control this, I want that too. If your offer still stands, I'd like to accept it. Properly this time. No backing out. No excuses."

Urahara gazed at her from beneath the shadow of his hat, noting her jutted out chin and fierce look of determination. Every line of her face said she wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer, and he had no intention of disappointing her, not when she had so much potential. Protecting his own interests always came first.

"Fine. Let's start now."

And so it began. That first day, Sakura was led to what Urahara referred to as the 'basement' but which Sakura saw as a whole other dimension. It was a huge wasteland of a space; the ground dry, the breeze warm, mountains visible in the distance. When she'd overcome her shock, she had to admit that it was the perfect place to practice. She asked him to tell her how he'd created it, how it was possible for such a vast space to exist beneath his relatively small shop, but he merely smiled that infuriating little smile and shook his head.

They talked about her power and how she could harness it. They talked a lot about the nature of spirit energy, but they fought with swords only for the first few weeks. Urahara was faster than her, stronger than her, _smarter_ than her. Somewhere along the way, she stopped referring to him by his given name (or 'that suspicious bastard' when she was alone with her thoughts), and started calling him sensei.

When he deemed she was ready, he made her put aside the swords and use only her spirit energy. It was gruelling, but he persisted. The weeks dragged on, and her life took on a steady pattern: get up, make everyone breakfast, head down to the basement to train, come back up in time to make dinner, sleep. After the first few weeks, Urahara spent less time with her and Tessai filled in for him. Sometimes, the children, Jinta and Ururu, also helped, and after her first encounter with them, Sakura began to treat them with a little more respect. She also became obsessed with making sure they ate their all their vegetables, much to Jinta's disgust.

After the fifth week had passed, Renji started sparring with her, which seemed to Sakura to greatly improve her progress. In return, she always made a point of serving him his much longed for second portion at dinner, daring the others to protest when she was now the sole cook for the household. At some point, Renji had started helping her clean up each night, and the two began to talk easily. Any animosity she'd retained for a vice-captain of the 13 squads dissipated as she began to realise that, aside from being a fierce fighter, loyal soldier and friend, he was also a little bit goofy, something Sakura couldn't help but find endearing. What she appreciated the most, however, was that no one who resided at the Urahara store ever asked her about her life before she'd come to Karakura Town.

And all the while, as she became stronger and faster and fitter, the Bount were silent. Between her duties, Sakura tried to find time to talk with Ichigo and the others but none of them had much news. Occasionally, the Bounts would be sensed by the mod souls, only to disappear in an instant. It was infuriating for the younger members, but it gave the older ones a chance to think.

At the end of the eighth week since she'd agreed to train with Urahara, Sakura was outside, running through one of her training routines, beneath the night sky. She'd put a small cd player on the wooden porch, and was trying to think of her series of attacks, parries, and rebounds as dancing, which was easier than she'd anticipated. This particular routine called for balance, and so she was currently performing it on a series of upright poles, their tops no more than a foot wide, all set at different heights. She stepped, pivoted, and leapt with ease; swords swinging, twirling, and slicing through the air. She worked until she was panting with exertion and, finally, she leapt from the highest pole and landed on the grass, sheathing her swords and preparing to go inside.

She stopped, noticing a tall male figure leaning against the porch. He stepped out into the light cast by the few paper lanterns hung along the porch, and Sakura smiled.

"Oh, hey, Renji. What's up? Any news?"

He shook his head, and Sakura noticed that he'd let his hair down. It was longer than she'd suspected, almost longer than her own. The crimson lengths gleamed beneath the soft lighting.

He sat on the edge of the porch, dressed in his usual black and white Shinigami wear, and rubbed at the back of his head, looking tired.

"Nothing's happening. Rukia's returned to Sereitei to update her captain about the situation."

"I'd wondered where'd she got to."

Sakura joined her friend on the porch, her hanging over the edge so that he toes trailed through the cool grass.

"Ichigo's pissed." Renji smiled fiercely. "He wants the Bount to come out and fight. I agree with him. They're cowards."

"They're up to something."

He shrugged. "Probably. Fighting would at least slow them down."

Sakura shook her head.

"Hell, is that your solution to everything?"

He gave her that wide, goofy smile of his. "Damn right!"

She laughed.

"You're hopeless, Renji Abarai. Is this how you became a vice-captain? Fighting your way to the higher position?"

He continued to grin. "You know it. I trained in the 11th division initially, under Kenpachi Zeraki. You fight or you die. That's how it is. Ya gotta love the fight, cherish it, seek it out. That's how you succeed."

Sakura stretched out on her back, legs still dangling off the edge of the porch, her arms behind her head.

"I don't know. I don't think fighting really achieves anything."

Renji snorted. "What else is there?"

Sakura sighed sadly and stared up at the night sky. Silence fell between them, and the night was filled with the sounds of crickets, frogs, and the rustle of the leaves in the nearby trees.

Finally, Renji looked down at her, crimson hair falling around his shoulders and face. "Did I say something wrong?"

She smiled at him, but it was a sad smile that did not reach her eyes.

"No. It's okay. I was just thinking."

"What?"

"Nothing important."

She looked up at him, his silhouette framed by the moonlight visible in the cloud-bare sky.

"You look nice with your hair down like that." The words were out of her mouth before she'd even registered them. She blushed, hoping he couldn't see in the darkness.

He turned away from her, and her heart fell.

"Thanks."

He tilted his face up towards the sky, staring at the darkness, and Sakura wondered if the awkwardness in his posture was from discomfort at her compliment. The suddenly stifling silence was broken, unexpectedly, by Renji himself.

"Why don't you ever talk about your life before Karakura Town?"

The question seemed so sudden, so unprompted, that Sakura sat up and stared at the back of Renji's head.

"Why do you ask that?"

He looked at her, his face serious. "You've been here almost two months now, and no one else asks, even though we all want to know." He paused, and then pushed on. "We've all accepted that in the past, Soul Reapers decided people like you should be wiped out, and yet none of us ask how it is you're here. All alone."

Sakura sighed, bringing up her knees and hugging her legs to her chest.

"I guess someone had to ask some time."

He turned to her. "They killed your parents, didn't they?" It must have been hard for him to ask such a question because they both knew he didn't really want to know the answer; that he didn't want further proof that the people he'd respected, trained under, longed to be like could commit such atrocity.

Sakura rested her chin on her knees.

"When I was really small, a group of people from the Rukongai attacked our house. The Soul Society had made their proclamation against people like me; strange children with odd powers. Freaks." She spat the word. "They'd offered a reward to anyone who could bring us in, alive, so they could examine us."

She paused, took a breath, stared resolutely out at the darkness, unable to look Renji in the face whilst she recounted her past, though she could feel his eyes on her face.

"We'd always kept to ourselves, trying to keep my gifts hidden, but they knew somehow. They attacked my mother when she refused to give me to them. I broke my arm trying to reach her. The mob were crazed. They had weapons. She had no chance." She shook her head sadly, forcing herself to continue.

"I think they would have killed me, too, but a man amongst the crowd must have felt the situation was getting out of hand, and he snatched me up, took me away from the group and, I guess, brought me to the human world."

Renji frowned. "Wait, wasn't your mother human?"

Sakura nodded. "She was, but hugely gifted. My father brought her to Rukongai and that's where I was born."

"And where was he during all of this?"

Sakura's eyes darkened. "Oh, I'm sure he was safe, wherever he was. That bastard disappeared shortly after my birth. I never saw him again, and, if he heard about what happened to my mother, I'm sure he didn't care."

Renji stared at her, shock and anger in his eyes. "Who was he?"

Now she found the courage to look him in the eyes. "A Shinigami. A Soul Reaper. Of course, he'd have to be to create me, right? You heard what Urahara said." She sighed angrily and shook her head. "I've tried time and time again to remember anything about him; what he looked like, where he was from, anything that my mother might have mentioned to me, but it's like there's a big empty space in my head where the memory of him should be. If I could remember him, it would make finding him that much easier."

Renji gazed up at the stars and nodded. "That's why you fight."

"Yes."

She followed his gaze and stared at the pin points of light in the inky sky until the tears that had risen unbidden had been safely blinked back. After a moment of silence, Renji put an arm around her. She stiffened initially, and then relaxed, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. They stared up at the night sky together, their faces obscured by the shadows cast by the hanging, swaying lanterns. The cd player continued to release its gentle music. The frogs and crickets continued to sing.


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach fic, Chapter 9

The following evening, Sakura was preparing dinner when footsteps thundered down the corridor. She rushed out. Ichigo, already in his Shinigami form, was standing with Rukia, Renji, and Urahara.

"What's happening?"

"Some time ago, the Bounts sacrificed one of their own to create more dolls." Ichigo turned to her.

She nodded. "Urahaha told me about it."

Ichigo's face was drawn and serious. "They've released them. They're stealing people's spirit energy in huge numbers."

Sakura gazed at his face, shock in her eyes.

"How many dead so far?"

"I don't know, and the longer we stand here, the more will be put at risk!"

"Right!" Sakura went to follow them as they rushed out but Urahara grabbed her arm firmly.

"Sensei?" She asked, incredulous.

He shook his head. "We can't risk you going out there now; not when Kariya is still looking for you."

"Oh, come on! If he'd really been looking for me, he'd have found me by now!"

"It's more likely he's been plotting an advanced attack, and these dolls are clearly part of that. He needs that spirit energy for something. The question is what."

"But I can help!" She raged. "You've trained me for this! I can resist him now."

"Can you?" He looked at her, speaking sharply, clearly showing his eyes in a rare gesture that made her pause. "You're willing to bet everything on that? Think, girl! He's already stealing huge amounts of spirit energy, what would happen if he took yours as well?"

His voice suddenly softened, returning to normal, and he adjusted his hat primly.

"Stay here. Ichigo and the others can handle it."

She wanted to argue you but knew he was right.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good. Now, go make us some tea. We have a lot to talk about."

She spent the evening worrying, her sense of dread building as the night went on. Urahara wouldn't even let her sit outside in the garden, so she paced the floor of her room, or fussed around in the kitchen, just to have something to do. As the night wore on, she could sense the others' spiritual pressure, and knew they were all fighting. After a time, new pressures joined them and she wondered if more Shinigami had been sent to assist the others. Sakura couldn't take any comfort from this fact, since it merely confirmed her suspicions that a war was raging out there, and she could only sit here and imagine the worst.

Finally, the front door of the shop banged open, and Ichigo stumbled in, supported by Hanataro, whose face was pinched and drawn with concern. Behind them, a tall, blonde man dressed in typical Shinigami uniform was carrying the an unconscious boy, teenage boy with mousy brown hair. Sakura rushed forward and took Ichigo's arm, looping it around her neck and taking his weight from Hanataro.

"Ichigo, thank the gods you're alright! Any word from the others?"

He shook his head. There was blood dripping down his free arm and smeared across his unnaturally pale face.

"Okay, questions later." Sakura looked up at the strange Shinigami. One of his eyes was completely obscured by a triangular swath of thick blonde hair. She gazed into his visible eye fiercely. "Whoever you are, can you put him in the second room on the left? Hanataro will help him."

The man nodded, and left. Sakura followed with Ichigo, who was trembling with exhaustion.

She laid him down, carefully, by the unconscious boy, staggering a little under his weight.

He groaned, and she knelt beside him.

"Ichigo, who is this boy?"

"Keigo, my friend." He muttered. "I couldn't leave him." He closed his eyes, a grimace on his face as his pain intensified.

Hanataro was busy investigating Keigo's injuries. Sakura stared at the boy's unnaturally still form and felt a chill rush down her spine. Hanataro caught her eye.

"He was attacked by those Bount dolls. They took a lot of his spirit energy. Too much for me to patch up. He needs a transfusion."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up. "Use me!"

Sakura placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently. "Okay, okay! Lie back down before you bleed all over the place, okay?"

He scowled at her, but lay back. She brushed a strand of orange hair out of his eyes and pulled a face at him.

"You are a stubborn one, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Look who's talking." He muttered. Sakura smiled, relief filling her. If he was strong enough to mouth off, as usual, he was probably going to be just fine.

She left Hanataro to his work, and left the room, approaching the Shinigami from earlier who was waiting in the hallway. There was a refined look to his face, and his expression was stern and haughty, but he bowed slightly and introduced himself.

"I'm Izuru Kira, vice-captain of the 3rd division."

"Well, vice-captain of the 3rd division," Sakura said a little roughly, "I thank you for helping my friend but I suspect there are people out there who need you a whole lot more."

He nodded stiffly, and then he was gone, vanishing in a flash step. Sakura went to the doorway and leant against the frame, staring out into the night and wondering how the rest of their little group was faring.

She hadn't been waiting long before Orihime arrived, running forwards at the sight of Sakura and engulfing her in a tight hug. Sakura blinked but easily softened, giving the younger girl a squeeze.

"Rukia has been injured!" Orihime cried, pulling away from Sakura and gesturing over her shoulder to where yet another strange Shinigami was carrying Rukia in his arms. This one had short, dark, spiky hair and odd tattoos on his face, one of which was the number 69. His outfit was a modified version of the usual Shinigami uniform, with short sleeves instead of the usual, formal long ones. He nodded at her as he approached, and Rukia gave her a weak, wry smile.

"I'll be fine, really. Orihime saved me."

Sakura looked at the girl with auburn hair and a worried, sweet face and, for the first time, noticed her injuries.

"You should both come in. Hanataro is looking after Ichigo and his friend, Kiego, but I can help you."

"Kiego is hurt?" Orihime asked, tears filling her eyes. Claude, who had been hovering behind the group awkwardly, as if unsure of what to do with himself, stepped forward and placed a comforting arm around the teenager's shoulders. Sakura smiled at him gratefully.

"Come in, all of you. We can wait for the others, together."

The Shinigami, placing Rukia gently on his feet, did not enter.

"I should return."

Sakura nodded. "Go."

He vanished, just like his associate. Sakura helped Rukia inside, and set them up in the room by the others, since Orihime seemed eager to stay close to Ichigo whilst he was recovering.

After she'd treated their injuries as best she could, eventually bowing to Orihime's greater abilities, she asked them what had happened. When Claude had finished recounting how the Bount, Mobashi, had used his doll to control Rukia against her will, Sakura went back to her silent vigil at the doorway, her face drawn and pale, expression grim.

Eventually, Chad and Nova returned, followed by a tall, stunningly beautiful female Shinigami with long, wavy auburn hair and the biggest breasts Sakura had ever seen. The woman seemed to have an abundance of personality as well, grabbing Sakura and hugging her whilst espousing her joy at finding another woman close to her age in the human world. When she had managed to untangle herself, Sakura asked what had happened, and the woman, who appeared to be a vice-captain, told her everything. When she had finished, Sakura gazed at her with worried eyes.

"And Renji? Where is he?"

They didn't know, and when Sakura asked the others, no one was any wiser.

"And Uryu? Has anyone seen him?"

As far as anyone knew, he was still at home, but Urahara sent Chad and Nova out to look for him, whilst the woman, who had finally introduced herself as Rangiku Matsumoto, promised to look for him before she contacted her captain about the situation. She vanished into the night.

It felt like hours before anyone else approached the Urahara Shop, but finally figures appeared in the darkness, and Sakura watched with terrified eyes as they grew closer. She'd expected Matsumoto to return, instead it was the male Shinigamis; Kira and the one with the punky hair. The latter cradled the body of a small child, whilst Kira supported Renji. His crimson hair had broken free of its tie and had fallen across his face. He could barely walk, and blood was dripping from his hands and sides.

Sakura rushed forwards, paused indecisively, and then took the child.

"The Bounts' new dolls again?"

The dark-headed Shinigami nodded, before glancing at his companion and vanishing, probably off to contact his captain like Matsumoto had done.

Sakura ran with the child to Hanataro, who had only just finished healing Ichigo and Kiego. All business, he had her bring the small boy into a spare room, and lay the child down, checking him thoroughly for injuries, whilst Kira helped Renji to an adjacent bed.

After a few minutes, he looked up at Sakura and his expression made her suck in a breath sharply. Hanataro shook his head.

"I'm not sure I can save him. They've taken so much spirit energy, even a transfusion won't help him now. Though I'll do all I can."

Sakura balled her hands into fists on her thighs, her eyes dark and hooded. After a while, she looked up at Hanataro sharply.

"A normal transfusion wouldn't help, but what if I did it?" Her eyes gleamed with determination. "I've been training. I think I can do it."

Urahara appeared in the doorway, as he always seemed to do when something important had to be decided.

"If it goes wrong, you could kill him, or yourself, Sakura."

She stared at the man she'd come to see as her teacher, her face a mess of vying emotions, and then she turned to Kira.

"Get out," she told him in a flat voice. He glanced from Urahara to her and then left, his back stiff.

Urahara smiled his odd little smile at her.

"This is your decision."

"Good." She rolled up her sleeves and laid her hands on the boy's chest, closing her eyes.

She thought about spirit energy, and everything Urahara had told her about it. She let her senses reach out to the child, and there, faintly, was his weakened soul, a tiny delicate flame of youthful spirit energy. The more she concentrated on it, the clearer it became in her mind, until it was all she could see. And she thought about her own energy, how it spilled out of her, wasted, unused, and how she'd been learning to restrain it, control it, _direct _it. She thought about it flowing from her into the boy, healing him, making her stronger. Her hands tingled, her chest ached, and then she could feel it, sluggish and slow; her energy moving from her to the boy, moving _into_ the boy, through his chest, until it was kindling that tiny flame.

She wasn't sure how long it took but, finally, Urahara touched her arm and she opened her eyes, drenched in sweat.

"I think that is sufficient. Hanataro?"

The young 4th squad member re-checked the boy's vitals, and then gazed at Sakura with happy astonishment.

"Much improved. He should be just fine, as long as he rests."

Sakura sagged with relief, and then noticed Renji, lying on the adjacent bed, his chest bare but for the swaths of bandages that Hanataro had applied whilst Sakura had been concentrating.

She rushed to his side, staggering a little, dizzy from what she'd just done.

"Is he okay?" Her eyes were wide, scared, and Hanataro seemed to have a hard time meeting them.

"He sustained more injuries than the boy, but he's stronger."

Sakura took his hand, idly noticing how large it was in comparison to hers, and how cold. She stared at the tribal tattoos swirled across his body; the black marks seeming so dark to her suddenly heightened senses.

"He's dying, isn't he?"

Hanataro didn't have to reply; she could _feel_ it. The sense she'd activated in order to connect with the damaged child was still working, and she could see Renji's weak energy; how it flickered and faded.

"But I can help."

Hanataro looked panicked. "You've already given so much, Sakura! More than I took from Ichigo to save Kiego. Any more could kill you!"

"The boy is right, Sakura." Urahara's voice was calm. She spun to face him, fury marring her features.

"What am I supposed to do, huh? You think I can just sit back and watch him die? People need him. His squad needs him. _Rukia_ needs him. You think I could ever face her again, knowing I'd let her oldest friend die?" She didn't voice her own wants and needs, though they hung in the air between them.

She shook her head, turning her back on her teacher and kneeling once more beside the fallen Shinigami. He was panting, clearly in agony despite being unconscious. It was more than she could bear.

"Get out." She said softly, her voice hard.

Hanataro hesitated but a nod from Urahara made him rise and, reluctantly, leave. As Urahara pulled the door shut behind him, a small smile was barely visible beneath the deep shadow of his hat.

Alone now, Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow and placed her hands on Renji's chest, careful not to put pressure on his wounds. She concentrated. After 10 minutes, she frowned and opened her eyes, gazing down at his prone form in consternation. It wasn't working. The damage was too bad and she was weaker now, tired, worn out from the effort of controlling her energy so that it flowed out gradually, in a safe stream, instead of rushing out of her as it seemingly longed to do.

She frowned, closed her eyes once more, and put everything into the effort. Unknown to her, the air above her hands shimmered, and then her pale hands were sinking into his chest. _Now_ she could feel his energy, and now she allowed hers to flow into it; giving him as much as he could possible need.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach fic, Chapter 10

Sakura awoke sometime during the early hours of the morning, sprawled out on the floor beside Renji's bed. Someone had kindly put a small pillow beneath her head and covered her with a blanket. Sitting up, she checked on Renji, whose breathing was even now and who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Her body ached terribly but she stood up, exiting the room silently, and going to check on the others. The Shinigami from before were no where to be seen but the others, including Rukia, were sleeping in various rooms. Orihime was curled up by Ichigo, her blanket having slipped off her shoulders. Sakura pulled it up, and brushed a strand of the girl's hair from her off her forehead tenderly, before leaving the Urahara Shop.

She hadn't been allowed to go anywhere alone since she'd agreed to apprentice with Urahara, but that didn't matter to her now. She needed to get away from everyone, and she needed the long expanse of the night sky to ease the agony and uncertainty in her chest. She wandered aimlessly along the quiet streets, finally spotting a sparsely lit park and seating herself on one of the many empty benches. A cherry blossom tree above her shook gently in the breeze, and she closed her eyes, listening to its gentle rustling.

"May I join you?" A pleasant male voice enquired.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and, if she hadn't been so bone weary, she would have launched herself at him. As it was, all she could do was tense her body and prepare herself mentally to fight.

There was a chuckle in the darkness and a tall man in an outfit that billowed around him stepped in to the light cast by a nearby streetlamp. He wore the uniform of a Shinigami captain, covered by a pink haori that was embroidered with delicate flowers. A large straw hat cast shadows onto his face. He pushed it back with a finger and gave her a charming smile. He came to lean against the tree, bowing elaborately as he did so.

"My name is Shunsui Kyoraku." The branches above him suddenly released their flowers, causing blossoms to cascade around his head and shoulders. It was a beautiful image, and, to Sakura, seemed a little bit staged.

"Did you do that on purpose?" She asked, glaring at the blossoms.

He laughed and seated himself beside her, lounging back in a position that was both perfectly relaxed and just a little bit lascivious. This close, Sakura could see that he was quite handsome, with sleepy eyes, a sparse beard, and a few fine laughter lines around his eyes. He was considerably older than her and, since he was a Shinigami, Sakura wondered if he were really hundreds of years old, rather than the elaborately attractive middle-aged gentleman he appeared to be.

"What do you want?" She asked, too tired to be polite.

He reached into his deep sleeve and removed a bottle of some dark liquid and two small drinking cups.

"How is Renji?" He asked as he poured what smelled distinctly of sake.

"Why do you care? You're not his captain."

Kyoraku glanced at her, amused.

"And you know this for sure?"

Sakura snorted. "Renji's captain is Byakura Kuchiki, and I know for a fact that you cannot be him."

The older man burst into laughter. "That obvious, huh? Am I really that lowly?"

Sakura shrugged. "I hear Byakura is an arrogant bastard, and, whoever you are, you're certainly not that."

He laughed again, handing her a bowl of sake. She hesitated then snatched the cup and downed the drink at once, holding it back out for more whilst her eyes watered.

"Why, Sakura, I never took you for a hardened drinker. It's really quite becoming."

She didn't even look at him, not bothering to ask how he knew her name; she just waited for him to refill her cup, and then sipped her drink demurely.

"Do you know how stupid this is?" She asked him, though her eyes stared out into the distance. "Here I am, being pursued by some crazed Bount who has lived for hundreds of years and has just invented a way to consume huge amounts of spirit energy all at once; my friends are all injured, my sensei will be furious when he discovers I'm out alone, and here I am drinking sake with a captain of the 13th Gotei divisions in a deserted park in the early hours of the morning. I think I've finally gone insane."

She laughed, hiccupped, and then took a huge pull of sake.

"No, I think," she continued, the alcohol and exhaustion loosening her tongue, "I think I've just finally reached my limit. After everything, I just can't stand to be strong any more. I need a damn break!"

Tears filled her eyes unbidden, and she turned her head away so Kyoraku wouldn't see them.

"Why am I saying all this to you?"

She felt him lean toward her.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

She looked at him. "Should I?"

He stared into her eyes for a time, as if searching for something, and then that charming, lascivious smile was back. He took her hand.

"I live in hope that all beautiful women will remember me."

Sakura snorted and pulled her hand away, downing the rest of her drink and handing him the empty cup. She stood up abruptly.

"I should get back; see how everyone is doing."

"You could stay a little longer." His voice was disconcertingly soft.

Sakura looked at him sharply.

"What is it that you _want_?"

He shrugged elegantly, sprawling back on the bench.

"Nothing more than a drink with a beautiful woman whilst the sun rises."

Sakura looked around her, blinking in realisation as she finally noticed the pastel colours falling over the world as the sun just began to peek above the horizon.

"As charming as that is, I don't believe it for a second. Maybe next time we meet, Shunsui Kyoraku, you will consider being honest with me."

She turned to leave and then stopped, white hair coloured pale orange and pink by the rising sun.

"Thank you for the sake."

She ran off amongst the trees.

Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the 8th Gotei division, finished his drink, pulling his hat low over his head, and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It is definitely her. This complicates things."

The sun was still low in the now multi-coloured sky when Sakura returned to the Urahara Shop. She tensed when the door opened before her, only to relax when Ichigo stepped out.

"Hey!" He called casually, despite the fact that he was carrying Kiego, who appeared to be out cold, over his shoulder.

"How is he?" Sakura asked, bending down to peer into the brunette's face.

Ichigo smiled. "He'll be fine. I'm going to sneak him into his house before anyone realises he's missing."

"And maybe tomorrow, he'll think it's all a dream." Sakura said not entirely unkindly.

Ichigo shrugged.

"You should go home afterwards. Don't make your family worry."

He nodded.

"Take care of Renji, Sakura."

"Of course."

After she'd watched Ichigo disappear from sight, Sakura slipped inside, heading straight for Renji's room. She checked on the boy, who was sleeping soundly, and went to rouse Claude, instructing him to track down the boy's family and drop him off there. He nodded at her, eyes serious behind his round spectacles.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at him weakly. "Claude, have I ever told you that you're a good friend? I know Orihime agrees." The mod soul suddenly felt the urge to fuss with his glasses, face tilted down so that it was largely hidden by his hat. Sakura even thought she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You flatter an old man."

"I do, don't I?" She chuckled and gently pushed him forwards. "Take the boy home."

He nodded and left.

Alone again, Sakura slipped back into Renji's room to check on him once more before going to her own room and falling into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She awoke to the sound of yelling. Launching herself out of her room, she rushed down the hallway towards raised male voices. It was coming from Renji's room. The Shinigami was sat up in bed, an empty bowl by his bed, crimson hair cascading around his shoulders. He appeared to be yelling at Urahara.

"And you!" He shouted as she rushed into the room. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

Urahara, who was smiling beneath his hat, tucked his hands into his kimono's sleeves and left the room. Sakura didn't even notice, she was so relieved to see Renji back to his normal, angry, and above all rude self.

"Hanataro told me what you did! And that bastard, Urahara, let you! How could you be so reckless?"

Sakura stood in the room where she'd risked everything, had experienced the fear of watching her friend, and a small innocent child, possibly die, and felt every one of Renji's word slam into her like a physical attack. When she finally found the energy to move, she threw herself at him, arms going around his neck as she knelt by his bed.

"Please don't be angry with me, Renji." She whispered, face buried against his neck.

He stiffened and then relaxed, arms moving around her almost tentatively.

"You're an idiot." His voice was soft.

"I know."

They stayed like that for a time, and then Renji's hand moved up into Sakura's hair to stroke her neck.

"Sakura, I. . .Sakura?"

He gently pulled back from her, only to discover that she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder, completely exhausted.

He gazed down at her face for a while then sighed. Careful not to wake her, he eased them both back until they were lying on the bed, closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach fic, Chapter 11

Sakura awakened in an empty bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, pushed back her hair with impatient fingers, and stumbled from the room, still feeling tired despite her rest.

The Urahara Shop was unusually quiet, and she snapped to full attention when she realised Renji was missing. She found Urahara in the kitchen, making coffee. He handed her a mug and the two sat down at the small circular table.

"Chad and Nova did find Uryu last night. He was unharmed."

Sakura smiled with relief, though there was a tension in the air that made her unwilling to interrupt her sensei.

"It appears that someone from the Soul Society gifted him with a device that has allowed him to reclaim his lost Quincy powers. We think he's going after Kariya."

He paused briefly to take a sip of the hot coffee that scented the room pleasantly.

"The vice-captains you met last night have finally discovered where the Bount have been hiding, and everyone left to confront them a few hours ago."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"I left the decision up to Renji." Urahara gave her a knowing look, and Sakura's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment and outrage.

"That fool! He can't protect me forever. No one can."

Urahara inclined his head, looking at his student frankly.

"That is quite true. I assume you'll be leaving, then?"

She nodded, though her eyes sort his as if for reassurance that she was ready.

In an uncharacteristic gesture, Urahara removed his hat and ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. Sakura had never seen him without that trademark green and white striped hat, and it came as a bit of a shock to her that he was actually very attractive in a boyish kind of way.

"I can't tell you that you're ready for this confrontation, Sakura. Only you know that."

She gazed into his eyes, noting the serious expression on his face, and stood up.

"It occurs to me that maybe I'm running right into whatever Kariya has planned for me, but he was after Uryu before he knew of my existence, and that worries me far more. I can't stand by and him, or the others, die."

Her teacher for the past few months rose and looked down into her upturned face.

"Good luck, Sakura."

The young woman paused, trying to think of something to say; trying to find the words to thank the man who had offered to help her, who had trained her, and who had introduced her to a world where she could be part of a group, part of a family that could be relied upon. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the right words for all that, so instead, acting before she lost her nerve, she stood on tiptoes and kissed him on his pale cheek and then, with a cheeky grin lighting up her face, she ran from the room, from the Urahara Shop, and towards the others, whose spiritual energy was apparent to her like a map leading the way.

Urahara, alone now in the kitchen, touched his cheek briefly and smiled.

Sakura wandered, a frown creasing her forehead, in a small wooded clearing where the group's spiritual presence had suddenly vanished. Eventually, she arrived at a large cave opening. She stepped into the cool, oppressive air of the cave and, far ahead of her, she could just about sense Ichigo's huge spiritual pressure. He was in battle.

She ran in, jumping easily from chunks of fallen rock and debris that littered the cave floor. Suddenly, she heard a groan off to her left and, carefully, warily she headed in that direction. The body of a man was visible beneath a pile of debris. She moved closer, noting the blonde hair and Shinigami uniform, and quickly fell to her knees beside him.

"Izuru Kira! Can you talk? What happened?"

The Shinigami groaned again and looked up at her.

"It was the Bount. They tricked us."

"Us? Are the others here?" Sakura asked as she pulled at the rubble pinning the man to the ground, finally freeing him. He got to his knees, trying to gather his strength. Sakura held his arm as support.

"Ichigo, Renji, and the others went on ahead, but Ayasegawa is here somewhere."

Sakura stood, gazing around the cave. "Wait here. I'll find him, and then we'll go on together, okay?"

Kira nodded. Sakura ran further into the cave, eventually forced to clamber over the rubble until she could make out a prone form lying amongst the copious degree. She unburied him as she had Kira, and rolled him onto his back. He looked different to other Shinigami, being dressed in a high-neck orange collar and a particularly attractive black and white Shinigami uniform. His blue-black hair fell to his chin and he had elaborately coloured feathers attached to his right eye and eyebrow. His bone structure was perfectly chiselled, and Sakura wondered, not for the first time, if every Shinigami was astoundingly attractive.

The man stirred, gazed up at her beneath half open lids, and muttered, "Quite beautiful. . ."

Sakura stared down at him. "What?"

He didn't respond, merely sitting up, groaning at the effort, and then staggering to his feet. Sakura slipped beneath one of his arms to support him, and the two made their way back to Kira.

"Who are you?"

He asked her as they walked.

"Sakura Takahashi. Kira is back this way, and then we're going after the others."

When they returned to Kira, he took his injured comrade from Sakura and then pointed to the left.

"The others went that way. You should go on ahead, Sakura. I need to treat Ayesagawa's wounds."

She nodded and flash stepped away, determination lining her pretty face.

It didn't seem like long before she could hear fighting up ahead, followed by an almighty crash that shook the cave and made stones fall from the ceiling. Increasing her speed, Sakura rushed into a huge cavern, her eyes taking in the scene. Ichigo, wearing a strange black jacket she'd never seen before, his Zanpakuto transformed into a thin dark blade, was lying amidst a huge crater on the left wall, blood dripping from his forehead and chest. Chad and Orihime were by his side whilst Rukia was propping up a bloodied Renji. Kariya stood by a huge, swirling gateway that Sakura instinctively knew led to Soul Society whilst the other Bounts watched from a raised platform behind him. There was a man in an elaborate white suit, complete with mantle, staring the Bount down.

Sakura blinked, staring at the man in the white suit and realising in shock that it was Uryu. He looked so different and, as she watched, he used the odd device on his right wrist to create a Quincy bow and arrow. He pointed it at Kariya, and then at the gate. Sakura's eyes widened as her mind raced. What had Urahara told her about spirit energy, about spirit particles? Making the connection in her mind, she raced forwards.

"Uryu, no!"

But he'd already fired into the gate, which flashed bright white and then swirled.

Kariya laughed.

"What have you done?" Ichigo yelled, struggling to his feet with the help of Chad and Orihime.

"The Quincy's arrow has made it possible for we Bount to enter Soul Society. I thank you, proud Quincy." Kariya's voice was mocking. His smile widened as he finally noticed Sakura. Faster than she could follow, he was suddenly beside her, pulling her to him, and then the air blurred and they were standing before the gate.

"And now I have everything I need," Kariya said. "I am sure I will meet you again at Seireitei."

Sakura heard Renji yelling and then she was being pulled through the gate. Everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach fic, Chapter 12

Groaning, Sakura regained consciousness. She tried to move, gasping in pain as her shoulders protested. Blinking, rapidly reaching full awareness despite the pounding of her head, she realised she was tied to a large wooden pillar. She looked around her. Yes, she could just about remember now. Kariya had somehow penetrated the wall that protected the Seireitei from physical and spiritual attacks, and had taken her somewhere. She wracked her brain. Yes, the Technology building! He'd broken in, killing the guards, and had stolen an object that had been hidden beneath the floor.

Her eyes widened. A lot of time had past, she knew that. Whilst Kariya had held her hostage, she'd felt the immense spiritual pressure of the captains of the 13th divisions fighting. She'd also felt Ichigo's pressure and Uryu's and, finally, she felt the other Bounts fall. It was just Kariya now.

She looked around for him but could not see the Bount anywhere. All that met her gaze was an empty clearing. There were cherry blossoms nearby and soft grass beneath her feet.

Footsteps sounded to her right, and she turned her head to see Ichigo and the others rushing towards her. Her shoulders sagged with relief, and she felt something slide against the tender skin of her neck. That's when she remembered what Kariya had stolen from the Technology department.

"Wait!" She screamed at her friends. "Stay back!"

Renji swung his Zanpakuto, cutting her bonds. Sakura staggered forwards and he grabbed her arms to steady her. She clutched at him, eyes wide and terrified.

"You have to get away! Take the others and run as far from here as possible."

Renji scowled down at her. "What are you talking about, Sakura? And what's that around your neck?"

"Don't touch it!" She shrieked, and he stepped back, startled.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo yelled, running up beside Renji. His brown eyes noticed the device around Sakura's neck.

"Isn't that. . .?" He began, and then the device began to glow.

"Oh no." Sakura moaned, and then the world exploded into red light.

Shunsui Kyoraku hurried into the Seireitei's largest library, flash stepping between the shelves in search of his oldest friend. Finally, he approached a lean man with long white hair that fell into his face, dressed in a captain's uniform, seated on the floor, a large tome in his hands. The man coughed occasionally as if he were ill.

Kyoraku touched him on the shoulder.

"You must come with me, Jushiro Ukitake."

The library was suddenly coloured in shades of red and crimson as an impossibly bright light lit up the Sereitei.

Kyoraku frowned, his voice urgent, all traces of his usual ease and playfulness gone.

"You must come with me now."

The pale headed Captain Ukitake stood, and the two vanished in a flash step.

Sakura was surrounded by a circle of burning red light. She remembered what Kariya had told her back at the Bureaucracy of Technology.

_It was while experimenting with the creation of Modified Souls that the Bount were created, entirely by accident. The resulting explosion propelled our souls to the human world, and wiped out the first Bureau of Technology. In the rubble, the Shinigami researchers found that their experimental device had been altered, condensed by the blast into a small stone, containing the energy of a thousand Bount souls. Through careful experimentation, they discovered the stone had the power to absorb huge amounts of spirit energy. In a place such as Soul Society, where everything is made from spirit particles, it was deemed the most dangerous device imaginable, and many suspected that, when activated, it would absorb half of Soul Society before destroying the rest in a giant explosion. Instead of destroying the device, they decided to hide it and destroy all evidence of its creation, as they destroyed the files on the Bount. But some of it survived, somehow, and that is how I came to learn of it._

_No one worried about the stone because, they reasoned, only someone whose body could withstand huge amounts of spirit energy could ever use it, and no such individual would possibly survive its activation._

_And that is why I need you, Sakura._

The light surrounding her dimmed. A pain that had been building in her chest peaked, and she screamed, the sound echoing around Seireitei. Her body shook and, instead of releasing spirit energy as it was accustomed to do, the action reversed, and she found herself absorbing spirit particles from all around her. The particles, sparkling as white light, flew towards her in huge numbers and she absorbed them all, body glowing and shaking.

"Please, stop." She whispered but all her training meant nothing when the evil device around her neck systematically broke down all the mental seals she'd created in order to control her power. Having never been fully conscious when she released her spirit energy all at once, she could never have dreamed that it would hurt this much to absorb it.

Kariya was suddenly before her, hovering in the air, totally at home among the spirit energy that spiralled towards the young woman.

"Don't pretend part of you doesn't want this." He said, a smile on his attractive face, white hair wavering in the breeze.

"You've lived your whole life seeking revenge on the father who helped create you, only to abandon you. You've lived to kill him for what he allowed to happen to your mother."

"Shut up." Sakura barely managed to hiss through the pain, her body burning up as the spirit particles flew into her.

"You've always hated the Soul Society, and the Shinigami who train and work here. You've longed for so many years to make them pay for what they did to you, and people like you."

He moved closer, seeming to float effortlessly through the air, using the channels of spirit energy flooding towards her as a bird uses updrafts to stay aloft

"You and I are very much alike."

"We are nothing alike!" She screamed, closing her eyes against the pain now, her skin on fire, feeling like it was going to burst open. Hating herself, she begged him, "Please don't do this. Please stop. Stop!"

He stroked her cheek.

"You must do this so that we can both be avenged, Sakura. And, if you die, as I believe you will, at least you will finally be with your mother."

Part of her marvelled at his absolute cruelty, right until the end. As he watched her with a smile, she threw back her head, white hair flying out behind her in a wave that shimmered amongst the spirit energy rushing towards her, and screamed up at the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Bleach Fic, Chapter 13

Ichigo and the others watched, helpless, from the ground.

"We've got to do something!" Renji yelled above the rushing of the wind, hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Can we stop her without harming her?" Uryu asked, eyes turned up towards the spinning white orb that encased Sakura.

"I don't know." Ichigo shielded his eyes, face grim.

Footsteps pounded towards them, and they turned as one to see Kira running forwards, flanked by Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. Rukia bowed before her white-haired captain.

"Captain Ukitake, what are you doing here? I thought you were feeling unwell?"

The tall man gazed up at the spinning orb, his long hair falling across his face. He pushed at it impatiently.

"Kyoraku summoned me. Has someone activated the device stolen from the Technology building?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded. "What is it doing?"

"It's forcing the wearer to absorb pure spirit particles. It has the ability to absorb everything close to it, until the wearer's body cannot hold out any longer, and then it will cause an explosion that will wipe out Soul Society."

The group gasped, and Ukitake shook his head.

"It was deemed impossible for anyone to have the physical strength to use the device without perishing instantly. Is it a Bount?"

"It's our friend, Sakura!" Orihime cried, clutching at Chad's arm in her distress.

"And who is she?" Ukitake enquired.

"Ah," Kyoraku pushed up his hat and gazed at his oldest friend. "She would be your daughter."

Floating above the pain now, feeling disconnected from her body, Sakura's mind raced. It was as if Kariya's words were bouncing around in her skull, igniting old memories and sparking emotions she'd been carrying with her for as long as she could remember.

She thought about her mother's face; the wide violet eyes she'd inherited from her, the pale hands that had reached for her through the mob, the blood on her skin. She remembered being passed from foster family to foster family, no one willing to deal with the strangely quiet child, and the weird, sometimes violent, phenomenon that seemed to accompany her. She remembered one family that had been a little too willing to yell, a little too quick to hit, and how she'd lashed out one day and been dumped the next, the faces of the fosterers white and terrified.

Most of all, she thought about hate and, as she turned her mind to it, it filled her up. Every day of her life it had propelled her forwards. When she stumbled, it had lifted her up. She knew it like she knew herself. It burned inside of her, simmering with her anger. Because of hatred, she'd run away at age thirteen. Because of hatred, she'd learned to fight. Because of hatred, and anger, and a thirst for revenge, she'd gone in search of her swords, and made herself learn how to wield them, always, consistently, without fail. She'd practiced on Hollows, all the while thinking about how one day she'd have the chance to confront those who had left her in so much pain.

She was filled with loathing and rage, now, and it was lifting her higher and higher; far away from the pain that wracked her body. She gritted her teeth, fighting back screams, and shook her head.

A small part of her was resisting. It prompted her to think about Ichigo; a fifteen year old boy who had taken the weight of the world on his shoulders, and who did it all to protect others. She thought of his friends, all young, and so optimistic and bright despite everything they'd seen. She remembered Orihime sleeping, curled up beside her friend, one hand out as if reaching for him. She remembered the way Uryu's eyes had blazed with anger and wounded pride as she'd forced him to run from Kariya. She remembered how he had insisted on taking personal responsibility for the Bount and what they had planned.

Most of all, she thought about Urahara, and Renji. She replayed again and again how she'd kissed her sensei's cheek, how he'd taken her in, made her feel as if she had somewhere to call her own. And she knew that Renji had been a part of that, knew that it was his respectful glances and praise of her fighting skills that had spurred her onwards. She thought about the day she'd healed him and how she'd thrown herself into his arms, and how he _hadn't pushed her away._

"They were only using you." Kariya whispered into her ear and, in her pain and delirium, she couldn't distinguish his voice from the ones bouncing around inside her skull.

"No," she whispered, voice hoarse.

"Yes. What are they doing now to help you? Nothing. They don't care about you, Sakura. They never did. You've always been alone, always had to fight for your victories. This is the day you've been waiting for. Now is the time to have your vengeance."

His words fuelled the rage that was blinding her. Her hands balled into fists unbidden and, when her eyes snapped open, the irises were blood red.

"Yes." She breathed. Kariya smiled.

The orb surrounding Sakura began to glow red, like metal subjected to great heat.

"Something is happening," Rukia muttered, large, dark eyes worried.

Kira drew his Zanpakuto.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji raged, knocking his hand aside.

The blond Shinigami stared at his old friend impassively.

"We cannot stand by and let her destroy Soul Society, Abarai. She needs to be terminated."

Renji clasped his Zanpakuto and narrowed his eyes. "If you try and harm her, I will have no choice."

Rukia grabbed his arm. "Renji, Kira! This isn't helping! For all we know, attempting to fight her might trigger the device! Use your heads."

Slowly, the men relaxed, though Renji continued to glare balefully at the tall blond.

Captain Ukitake was still gazing at his friend in shock.

"What did you say?" He whispered, but Kyoraku was rubbing his chin thoughtfully and gazing at Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

"Hey, Ichigo Kurosaki," he began, "Do you think you could use your bankai to destroy the device without harming the girl?"

Ichigo frowned then nodded.

"I can do it."

"What?" Renji looked between the two, incredulous. "But the device could still go off!"

Ichigo rested his huge Zanpakuto across his shoulders, one hand in the pocket of his Shinigami uniform, posture relaxed and at ease.

"Sakura is strong, and she's been training with Urahara almost non-stop for two months. You don't believe she can control her power by now, Renji?"

The crimson-haired Shinigami paused, looked up at the glowing orb, and then back at Ichigo. He grinned fiercely.

"Go show off, boy."

Ichigo flashed an equally fierce smile before moving back, holding his sword before him in readiness. His face suddenly serious, voice low, he spoke with great concentration.

"Bankai!"

The ground beneath him seemed to explode, the air spiralling around him, whilst his spirit pressure increased exponentially, only to sink back into a concentrated force. His usually large Zanpakuto had transformed into long sword with a black blade, the usual cloth that bound it now a short chain. His robe had been replaced by a long-sleeved, ankle-length coat, lined with red.

He turned to Renji.

"Keep Kariya busy!"

Renji nodded, before leaping towards the Bount, Zanpakuto at the ready.

Ichigo moved faster than the group below could follow, appearing inside the sphere of spirit energy that encircled Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Her eyes, still red, fixed on his face.

"Ichigo?"

At the sight of him, she seemed to sag slightly and that weird, burning light drained from her eyes.

"I can't control it anymore." She gasped, her voice barely audible over the rushing wind.

"Hang on, Sakura! I'm going to destroy the device with Zangetsu, but I need you to direct the blast at Kariya. You cannot let it destroy Soul Society."

The young woman shook her head, agony lining her face and making her seem suddenly childlike.

"I don't know if I can."

"Sakura," Ichigo's voice was unusually soft, "Urahara did not train you for nothing. I know you can do this."

She fixed wide, terrified violet eyes on his brown and nodded, chin jutting out with determination.

"Okay. But have the others move to a safe distance, just in case." Neither of them voiced the realisation that nowhere would be safe if this went wrong.

Ichigo vanished from beside her, landing beside the group on the ground, all gazing up with worried, pale faces.

"Move back!" He yelled.

"Hey, Renji!" The orange-headed Shinigami signalled at his friend, who nodded, launching a vicious attack at Kariya to distract him further before flash-stepping to safety with the others.

"Here I go! _Tensa Zangetsu!_" Ichigo roared, leaping towards Sakura.

Kariya reached out, eyes wide, trying to intercept but unable to move as fast as Ichigo when he had initiated his powerful bankai. He was a mere three feet away when Ichigo swung his sword.

Zangetsu lashed out in a perfect arc that sliced the spirit particles as it travelled, connecting with the device around Sakura's neck, and shattering it into a thousand sharp shards.

Everything seemed to pause, and then the glowing orb around Sakura condensed into a blindingly bright pin-point, hovering at her throat. Ichigo flash-stepped to the ground, and stared up at his friend, tension in his every limb.

The light exploded, blasting out from Sakura in a perfect column of spiralling red and white light. Seireitei shook violently. Low-ranking Shinigami keeled over as the immense spiritual pressure hit them. The Soul Society held its collective breath.

The light slammed into Kariya, hitting him full in the chest. The only remaining Bount roared, his body glowing green and almost ghostly as it was slowly degraded by the immense spirit energy hitting him like a sword slice.

They fell together, bodies tangling in the air. They hit the ground and it exploded, dust and debris flying up into the air.

Sakura tried to remember how to breathe but couldn't feel her body. Kariya lay at her side, head turned towards her, their lips almost touching. That eerie green light seemed to be leeching from his body.

His eyes fixed on hers, and she numbly wondered if he had enough strength left to kill her. He whispered something to her, and her eyes widened in realisation, fixed on his face as his body crumbled to dust.


	14. Chapter 14

Bleach fic, Chapter 14

The Shinigamis raced towards the crater where Ichigo was already carrying Sakura's limp body. Her white hair trailed over his shoulder and arm as she rested her head against him. All she could hear was the sound of his breathing, and the beating of her heart. And then her normal senses returned, colour and noise rushing in, and she watched as her friends ran towards her.

Cool hands touched her face, which was feverishly hot. Even stronger arms than Ichigo's encircled her, and she looked up into Renji's scowling face, lined with worry. Rukia was standing with an arm around Orihime, a relieved smile on both their faces. Uryu's sombre face came into view, and Sakura smiled at him.

"I couldn't do it."

Ichigo frowned. "You _did_ it, Sakura. You controlled the blast!"

But that wasn't what she was referring to and only Uryu and Renji knew her true intent; that what she really meant was that, in the end, she couldn't justify destroying so much in vengeance for what had passed. The young Quincy bowed his head formally before returning her weak smile.

"Ahh, Sakura, I am glad you are unharmed."

Sakura looked up into the face of Captain Kyoraku, noting the trademark pink haori and straw hat. She frowned.

"You. But I. . .," and then her eyes glanced over his shoulder and hardened. She was gazing at Captain Ukitake.

Disengaging her self as best she could from Renji's protective grip, Sakura stood, pleased to note that her legs barely trembled despite the pain that kept rushing up and down her spine.

"I think," she began, eyes fixed on the snowy-haired captain's face, "that Kariya was a monster, but he was oddly honest." She stepped away from Renji, staggered a little, and then straightened, sheer pride supporting her.

"Before he died, he told me that you are my father. That's true, isn't it?" This she addressed to Kyoraku who, warily, nodded his assent.

Sakura smiled. It lit up her face and made the fatigue and pain apparent in her features vanish.

"Oh. Good."

She drew her swords, hands barely even trembling.

"Are you insane?!" Renji yelled. "You can barely even stand! Think about what you're doing, Sakura!"

"Shut up!" She snapped, not even looking at him. "Don't interfere." And it was clear she was directing this at everyone who stood watching her owlishly.

"You idiot!" Renji raged. "You're not strong enough!"

She smiled that odd smile again, and when she spoke next, her voice was calm and steady.

"Bankai."

The air around her seemed to explode outward like a hurricane, pushing the Shinigami back, their hands coming up to protect their faces from the dust that spiralled upwards.

Renji stared in shock as Sakura's two swords, which he'd never suspected to be Zanpakuto (and why would he? She was technically human, after all) shimmered and faded, moving as a fine mist over her arms and wrists, finally coalescing into two delicate gauntlets. They gleamed silver in the natural light, and had a fluidity to them that made them appear to move like a second skin. They were oddly delicate as if they could never possibly withstand a simple sword blow.

"Descend, Heaven's Cloud of Doom!" Sakura yelled above the rushing wind, and the clearing was filled with the sound of giant waves roaring and crashing against a non-existence shore.

"A duel Zanpakuto? And one that harnesses the power of water?" Kyoraku muttered to himself, surprise on his face. "She really is her father's daughter." He lowered his head briefly before drawing his own swords and stepping beside Ukitake.

Sakura glared at him. "Stand aside, Kyoraku. This is not your fight."

The tall captain shook his head. "Nor is it yours. Sakura, you do not know the true story."

"You said yourself that he is my father!"

"I did not know." Ukitake, who had been silent throughout, said gently, shock in his pleasantly soft voice.

"Liar!" Sakura screamed, launching an attack. She clapped her palms together, the sound ringing out around the clearing, and then pushed them forwards as if pressing against an invisible wall. The sound of roaring waves increased until it was deafening, and the power of a sea enduring a storm slammed into the two captains. Kyoraku raised his own duel Zanpakuto to shield them from the attack, whilst Ukitake raised his arm across his face, unwilling to draw his own weapons.

When the attack finally ended, Kyoraku stepped forwards.

"He is telling the truth, Sakura. He thought your mother was dead, and was unaware of her presence in Soul Society, or her pregnancy."

Tears streamed down Sakura's flushed cheeks, though she seemed unaware of them.

"Stop lying to me!"

She sliced at the air, sending another shockwave toward the pair. They dodged the attack, and Kyoraku took the opportunity to flash-step forwards and grab Sakura's wrists. She was trembling, gazing up into his face as if helpless.

"I told him she was dead." Kyoraku's voice was soft, but everyone in the clearing could hear him. There was a soft gasp of shock from Orihime, making Rukia pull her close.

"It was almost a hundred years ago when Ukitake first met your mother whilst on a mission to the human world. He'd been sent to investigate the large number of Hollow attacks in the area; they'd been drawn to her immense spiritual pressure." His dark eyes held her own, and Sakura didn't even try to pull away.

"They fell in love, and he wanted to bring her here, but the elders frowned upon such a union. When they discovered that your mother, Akane, was pregnant, they decided it was best if Ukitake believed she had died in a hollow attack. I was instructed to bring her to Soul Society myself, where she could be watched."

Ukitake, a soft breeze blowing his pale hair across his face, stared at his oldest friend, tumultuous emotions flashing in his eyes.

"When you were born, displaying uncontrollable powers, their worst suspicions were confirmed. You were not the first to be born this way, the laws were laxer then, but it was finally decided that your kind posed a risk to Soul Society, and it was decreed that all adults would be eradicated, whilst all children should be brought to Seireitei to be studied."

He shook his head, eyes clouded and dark. "I raced to Rukongai when I heard the news but was too late to save your mother. I managed to recover you, however, and left you in the human world, hoping that a human foster family would allow you to have a normal life. You have to understand that I thought I was doing what was best."

Even though his eyes never left her face, Sakura felt that this last line was directed at the pale man who stood watching the scene in numb shock. Sakura trembled, tears still pouring down her face, feeling like a little girl again, and then she shook herself free of the older man.

"No! You're lying! If this happened so long ago, how is it that I'm only twenty-four years old? It doesn't make sense!"

Kyoraku shook his head. "Time does not pass at the same speed here in Soul Society as it does in the human world. You lived here for a long time before I took you back."

Sakura shook her head, hair flying out around her shoulders, eyes burning with rage and hate.

"No! I don't believe you. He knew about us, and he chose to abandon us!"

Ukitake stepped forwards, an expression in his eyes that was utterly unreadable to the furious Sakura.

"I swear to you that I knew nothing about this. I mourned for your mother. If I had known she lived, I would have stayed with her."

"Liar." She whispered, head down as she trembled, the gauntlets glistening on her hands.

"You have her eyes." Ukitake murmured, as if to him self.

"Shut up!" She howled, lunging at him, hands out as she readied her attack.

Kyoraku grabbed her, and the two of them struggled. He held her wrists tightly so that she could not unleash her unique bankai attack. To her great surprise, they were pulled apart by Ukitake, who pushed Sakura behind him and glared at his friend.

"Haven't you done enough?"

Kyoraku hung his head in a sad bow. "I believed I was doing what was best for everyone. I regret my actions deeply, and apologise, Jushiro."

Sakura, unmoved by this display, yanked herself free of her father's grip, pulled back her right arm and lunged at his chest, hand out to put the full force of her attack behind the move. Ukitake did not even attempt to avoid the blow.

Before she could unleash the attack, however, the air before her blurred, there was a crash of steel on steel. Renji stood before her, his Zanpakuto forcing her hand back. She gazed into his eyes, betrayal and rage clear on her face.

"That is enough."

A loud, booming male voice filled the clearing, and everyone turned to see Yamamato, Captain of the first division, and the eldest and most respected Shinigami in Seireitei walking towards them, flanked by the guard squad.

"Seize the girl." The guards, dressed all in black, faces covered like ninjas, jogged forwards and took hold of Sakura, whose gauntlets began to shimmer and fade. Her duel Zanpakuto, now in its original form, clattered to the ground at her feet.

Ukitake moved as if to rebuff the guards, but Kyoraku touched his arm, shaking his head.

Yamamato took in the scene thoughtfully, noting the captains standing close by, before approaching Sakura.

"You have caused a great deal of trouble, young lady."

She turned her face away, and Renji saw her lip tremble though her long white hair obscured her face.

"Take her away." Yamamato waved one wrinkled, bony hand.

Before the guards pulled her away, Renji reached out and squeezed Sakura's hand. Her cold fingers slipped from his as she was escorted to the Seireitei prison.

Ichigo and the others stood by tensely. Yamamato turned to them, a shrewd expression on his ancient face.

"We have a lot to discuss."


	15. Chapter 15

Bleach fic, chapter 15

The following morning, Renji Abarai stood out on one of the many Seireitei training grounds. He was watching the sunrise, his mind replaying the events of the last few weeks. It was incredibly quiet at this time of the day; peaceful, serene. The wind caused the leaves in the trees to rustle pleasantly and a few blossom petals spiralled to the cool, dew-drenched earth. As if unbidden, he reached up a hand and undid the tie that held back his long hair, letting it fall around his face and shoulders.

So lost was the crimson-haired vice-captain in his thoughts that he did not hear the approach of another early riser.

"Renji." A soft voice broke the morning silence, and he spun around to see Sakura lit by the pastel shades of the sunrise, her hair pulled back from her face. She walked towards him, the pale kimono she wore making a silken sound as she moved. At her neck was a deep, livid scar from where the device had rested against her pale skin.

He stared at her in shock. "I thought you were in the cells."

She smiled, turned her back so that she could look up at the sunrise.

"I am glad to see the new day. Isn't it beautiful?"

Renji blinked, his impatience getting the better of him. "Sakura, what the hell is happening?" He snapped, and she laughed.

"I'm not even sure, any more."

She turned to him now, and the smile on her face was beautiful.

"Everything has changed, and I'm not sure if what I've decided is right but," she paused, took a breath and then rushed on as if afraid to stop. "I've been asked to stay here at the Seireitei, and join one of the 13th squads. I believe I'll be working under Izuru Kira."

Renji stood completely still, rendered dumb by surprise.

"Old man Yamamato decided this?"

She nodded, a lock of white hair falling into her face.

"And what about Captain Ukitake?"

Sakura's eyes clouded. "I don't know, Renji. I've spent so long hating the idea of my father, and now that I've actually met him, well, everything's changed." She paused. "He came to my cell last night and we talked for a long time. Maybe something can come of this. I have my doubts about joining a group that has caused so much pain in the past but maybe this really is a new day for all of us. Maybe the Soul Society that we're building now is something to be proud of. And, maybe, my father and I can be a part of that and rebuild what was lost."

Silence fell between them. Finally, Sakura looked at the man she'd come to admire above all others.

"And what about you? What did Captain Kuchiki say?"

"I'm to return to the human world."

"Oh." Sakura turned back to the sky. "So. I guess this is goodbye for a while?"

She gave him a sad little smile. He shook his head and then his hand was in hers.

"Idiot." That fierce, slightly goofy grin on his face, he tugged her forwards and into his arms. "As if I won't come back to see you."

She smiled.

Her cheek resting against his chest, Sakura thought about a future filled with uncertainty and, for once, she was not afraid.


End file.
